Spirits in the heart
by KL-Felicia
Summary: Lacus is stalked and kidnapped by a guy from school who has a dark past that no one knows. Just when Kira thought he saved her, more things are bound to happen. Will Lacus be safe? KxL! COMPLETE!
1. The Rival

**Spirits in the heart**

Author's notes: My first story. Sorry if its bad. KxL SxS AxC DxM

C.E 74

Its been three years since Kira and Lacus were together. Everyday was perfect for them as long as they stayed with each other.

Park

"Oh my I can't keep on" Lacus panted.

Kira sighed while walking towards her "how can you be tired running for only such a short time?"

Lacus pouted at him. Kira chuckled while placing his forehead onto hers. "Alright does breakfast sound good to you?" The pink haired princess squealed in delight, grabbing her purse and bottle as if shes recharged again.

Kira smiled at her cute behaviour while walking behind her. Shes always been his star for the past years. Whenever he was down, shes there to comfort him. To him, She was a gift from heaven.

Café

As soon as Lacus took her seat, Kira started staring at her. Lacus took notice to that and blushed. "_Shes so beautiful when she blushes"_ Kira thought. The pink princess quickly shook that off "if you're gonna stare at me like this forever, I don't think we even have to eat."

"Alright then Lacus _sama_ what would you want to eat then? Im here to serve _you_ afterall" Lacus slapped Kira's shoulder playfully for making fun of her. The brunette pretended to flinch while Lacus took her order.

"Heres the food you've been waiting for my princess" Kira said returning to the table with a tray in his hands 5 minutes later.

20 minutes later

"I cant believe how stuffed I am considering I ate only 3 slices of bread" Lacus said turning around to see only a blonde with green eyes staring at her. Lacus blushed in a dee shade of red when she noticed that one of her blouse button was undone.

Kira seemed to notice that. He didn't take kindly to that, probably because he was Lacus's boyfriend afterall. Its only natural that he gets jealous right?

Rick's POV

"Isn't that Lacus? Gosh shes so beautiful in real. Can't believe she blushed at me. Shes cute and sexy too. _I'll be her guy when time comes for me to get rid of that brunette there_"

Kira's POV

"Whats this im feeling? Jealousy? I remember that guy. Hes Rick, one of the renowned flirters around. I won't let him lay a single finger on Lacus."

Normal POV

Kira was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't realized his handphone ringing till Lacus called out to him.

"Hey Kira. What are you spacing out at?"

"Err…Its nothing."

Kira picked up his phone "Hello?"

"Is it Kira there?"

"Oh! You are Athrun!"

"Im disappointed buddy. Of course I am!"

"Oh sorry. Anyway, whats up?"

"I heard that theres a grand fair at Onogoro park tonight! Wanna come along?"

"Alright! Its been so long since I've been to a fair and Lacus should love it too!"

"Ok then. Shall keep in touch tonight."

"Ok Bye." Kira hung up.

"What did Athrun say?" Lacus asked curious.

"Oh Theres a fair tonight and im planning to take you along with me. So my songstress, will I get the honour to bring you there?" With that statement, Lacus's eyes sparkled like diamonds. Its been some time since she went to a fair. All shes done for the past few months are staying in ArchAngel during the war. She pounced up and hugged Kira while he returned her embrace. Their lips soon met for a kiss.

"Well, I don't see why not?" She replied.

Not far away, Rick is staring at them with eyes full of jealousy. Hes deemed to get Lacus and he will do that.

A/N : Sorry. It's a pretty bad chapter. Please review to let me know if my story is alright. And once again, go easy on me . Its my first story. Thanks readers. Next chapter will be focusing mainly on the Fair. Kira, Lacus, Shinn, Stellar, Cagalli, Athrun, Miriallia, Dearka would be there too. See you then.


	2. FunFair

**Chapter 2: Funfair**

**Disclaimer: I don't own gundam seed or destiny.**

In Kira and Lacus' house

Evening quickly arrived. Athrun told Kira that Shinn, Stellar, Miriallia, Dearka and Cagalli would be present too. That fact only got Lacus more excited. Throughout the day, Lacus has been jumping up and down looking forward to the night Carnival. She is even more excited when she heard that they would be staying over at the hotel nearby for the night so that they could spend more time off.

"Kira, what do you think I should wear?" Lacus questioned.

Kira sighed "why do girls have to be so troublesome when it comes to choices of clothings.". With that, Lacus started to pout and walk away into her own room.

Kira knew that he will be experiencing thr "cold treatment" again. But he too knew how to take care of it. Before Lacus could close her room door, Kira blocked it and said "You will look good in whatever you wear, sweetie." That statement caused Lacus to blush. With that, she gave him a peck on the cheek "That's all I needed to hear", before walking in.

After what seemed like hours, Lacus stepped out of her room in a light blue tanked top and pink mini skirt. With Kira wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans as usual.

"Why do you have to always wear the same thing?" Lacus questioned.

Kira smiled, "Because, your boyfriend look good in anything.", then gave her a peck on the lips before grabbing her hand leading her to the carnival.

At the Carnival

"Hi guys!" Lacus squealed upon seeing her best friend Cagalli and hugging each other.

Following behind are Shinn with Stellar, Miriallia with Dearka and Athrun, who's now busy talking to Kira. They all seemed happy, especially Shinn who have stellar back with him again. She was rescued by an old lady from the river before freezing to death, while Athrun who explained to Meyrin that he only has his heart for Cagalli, which she accepted the fact and thanked Athrun for taking good care of her. Cagalli finally had time off her job for some relaxation.

The carnival was grand. Lights and musics everywhere. Lacus, Cagalli, Stellar and Miriallia quickly sped off not wasting a second to play all the games.

"WHOA! Look at all the game stalls and rides they have here!" Cagalli said.

"Yeah…this should be fun." Said Miriallia. "We could play all night and spend the night in the hotel!"

"Now that's the part that sounded good to me" replied Dearka who only earned himself a playful slap on the hand by Miriallia.

The first stop was the ferris wheel. "Look at that giant wheel! Its BEAUTIFUL!" Said Lacus. "Yeah…probably as beautiful as you are" Said Kira.

Athrun smiled, "We could make out in the ferris…OOPS! Im not supposed to say that!" He blushed, and so did Cagalli. Kira smirked at Lacus from that remark too, causing her to tense up.

"Now that is good too isn't it Miriallia?" Laughed Dearka who nudged Miriallia in the arm but was ignored due to the previous comment.

"You love that right Stellar? Lights…Its been sometime isn't it?" Shinn asked. Stellar just nodded.

The four couples got into a 'car' each.

At Kira and Lacus's side, both of them were blushing while avoiding eye contact to each other. Finally, Kira spoke up "Lacus.. Erm I was wondering…erm…do you want to follow what Athrun just said? About the making out?". With that, Lacus blushed in a deeper shade of red while giving a slide nod which Kira quickly oblidged and pressed his lips onto hers while making out passionately in the car.

At Cagalli and Athrun's side, both of them were already making out roughly in the car causing the car to rock roughly.

In the car next to them was Shinn and Stellar's who were just happy seating in each other's arms relaxing and enjoying the magnificent view at the top. "Are you happy Stellar?" Shinn asked suddenly. "Yeah…Stellar has never had so much fun in my life before" Stellar sighed while they continued resting.

On the other hand, Dearka was having a lot of trouble with Miriallia. "Come on now Miri, I said sorry. Please…don't be angry" Dearka pleaded desperately while Miriallia onli replied "you promise not to shoot your mouth off in future?" "Yes mam!" Dearka saluted playfully. "Does it mean we can proceed with our making out session?" he continued. "Dream on loverboy" Miriallia shot back. Dearka was dead disappointed, after all the apologizing, Its still a 'nono' from her.

After a good 20 minutes ride, all eight of them alighted from the ride. Lacus wanted to play at the stalls while Cagalli want to try out the darts. They decided to split up and meet up an hour later.

With Kira and Lacus

"Kira, look at those stuffed toys, aren't they just adorable?" Lacus said dreamily.

Kira, getting the idea that Lacus wanted one, said "Alright, I promise, I will win one for my princess okay?"

Lacus jumped in delight "You really mean it? WOW thank you Kira!"

They walked for hours till they pass this stall called "knock 'em all out". That took Kira's attention. All they have to do is use the watergun and knock out all the cans on the platform. Kira paid the game attendant three dollars for four shots. The first shot knocked out two cans clean while the second wiped the rest out.

"Bingo! We have a winner here!" The game attendant said. "Young man, what would you want?"

Kira asked Lacus the same question with Lacus only pointing out to the giant pink dolphin which is half her size.

"I shall take the Pink dolphin for my beautiful pink haired girlfriend then." Said Kira to the Game attendant. Lacus got hold on the Dolphin plushy and grinned widely while watching Kira shot the other two shots. Yet again, he scored. This time, he took the Blue dolphin "that way, we look like a couple" he said. Lacus smiled while kissing him.

With Athrun and Cagalli

"Athruuun!" Cagalli yelled. She just shot bulls eye for the darts game. The game attendant couldn't believe how good she is at the game. Cagalli just got her fourth bulls eye winning her fourth teddybear. Meanwhile, Athrun was having a hard time carrying all the teddybears she just won. "Cagalli, we should get going. I can't carry anymore". Cagalli looked over at him "well one last shot and we'll be going", with that, she shot the fifth bulls eye. Athrun could only sigh while carrying the fifth teddybear walking behind her.

"Lets go get something to eat now! Im Starved!" Cagalli squealed all of the sudden, which shocked Athrun and almost dropped all the teddybears.

"Oh…Alright." Athrun said. He couldn't help but feel ridiculous about carrying five identical teddybears walking around.

With Shinn and Stellar

"Shinn! I want that soft toy" pleaded stellar while pointed towards a white puppy doll.

"Alright…I will win that for you Stellar" said Shinn as he pulled Stellar towards the stall which held the white puppy plushy. Luckily for him, It's a game which required only aiming. He is good at it. The player only have to throw three out of five balls into the basket to get a prize. The first shot missed, the second goaled. The third ball went in again. Its just left with one more shot to get the toy. The fourth missed which left him only the last chance. The fifth ball went into the basket!

"YAYY!" Shinn and Stellar screamed while hugging each other. Stellar got the puppy dog and smiled at Shinn. He treasured every moment of her smile. Its been long since it appeared.

With Dearka and Miriallia

"Dearka! I want to watch the movie, please…can I?" Miriallia pleaded.

Dearka obliged her request and led her into the theatre. They watched the Comedy for the whole of that hour. Throughout the show, all Miriallia did was laugh. That alone was enough to comfort Dearka. Miriallia then rested her head on his shoulder during the show. Dearka smiled at her and continued watching.

After an hour

The eight teenagers met up as planned after an hour. They spent their say together having rides and eating all the way till past midnight.

"I think its time for some rest and its getting late. We will continue playing tomorrow." Said Kira

"Yeah…Lets head back for the Hotel" agreed Athrun.

The friends headed for the hotel not knowing that from afar, Rick is there watching them while planning something.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope readers could R n R while guiding me through my story. Please review and tell me how you want the next chapter to be like. Thanks**


	3. Close Call

The Next Day

Kira woke up in the morning, only to find Lacus sleeping beside him peacefully. He always loved her angelic peaceful face. It brings calmness to him. He gently bent down to place a kiss on her forehead, but that small movement seemed to awaken the sleeping beauty. She smiled up at him and gave him a peck on the cheek before entering the bathroom for a bath. Kira was disappointed. He expected something bigger like a tiny makeout session? Kira then grinned evilly, he had something up his sleeve and began walking towards the bathroom door.

Lacus was bathing peacefully in the bathroom when she heard some knockings. She turn off the faucet and grabbed the towel to wrap her body before opening the door. There standing, she saw Kira as he walked in. Lacus was too shocked to do anything related to chasing him out.

"Isn't it nice to shower? Shower with a partner that is. That way you don't feel lonely and that at least someone is accompanying you?" Kira asked while looking at Lacus lustfully.

Lacus was then snapped out of her trance and pouted at Kira. "Sorry Kira but now is not the time."

Kira sighed in despair but he understanded her choice "ok but when you're ready, tell me. I will be anytime" smiled before walking away to break the tension.

After Both Kira and Lacus took their baths

'DingDong' The door bell went off. There stood at the door is Cagalli and Athrun.

"Ready to go out?" they asked. Kira just nodded. "More than anything."

The first thing they went to was the Café to have their breakfast.

At the Café

At the Café, they were eating peacefully, when Lacus saw Rick again. Rick smiled at her. She checked her blouse to see if its unbuttoned.

Fortunately its not like the last time. She then turned her eyes back to Rick wondering why he was smiling at her like this. This actually made her really sick. She said nothing but got the idea that Rick might like her.

Rick began to walk towards the four to greet them. Kira saw this coming and became really protective. Lacus just clutched onto Kira's arm fearing that Rick might do something drastic.

Rick saw this and rage filled him. He tried his best to remain his cool. "Hi, Im Rick how do you do?" He stretched out his hand to shake Lacus's.

"Im Lacus" was the only thing she managed to let out. She began to feel really awkward around him, maybe because of their first meeting. Lacus is clinging onto Kira's arm tighter each time.

Kira saw this coming and did the only thing he could do, hopefully to get Rick away. He held out his hand "Im Kira, Lacus's boyfriend" trying to tell him that Lacus is attatched hopefully he will just leave them alone.

"Nice to meet _you_" Rick said shaking Kira's hand. He really wanted to crush Kira on the spot.

Just then, a girl wearing a super short mini skirt and tube top came clinging onto Rick.

"Hi Rick. Its such a long time since I met you. Did you miss me?" She asked. When she noticed that Rick was keeping his eye on Lacus all this time, she decided to do something "Hi guys, Im Rick's girlfriend. I think its time we get going. He still has to do some shopping with me" before dragging him off along with her.

Lacus saw that and heaved a sigh of relieve. Kira could see that she felt uncomfortable around him which he is happy for but he still couldn't let his mind at ease.

After Lunch

"Cagalli, wheres Shinn and the others?" Lacus asked all of the sudden wondering where they are as they didn't join in for breakfast.

"This morning they called me saying that they have something on and are not coming along with us." Replied Cagalli

"I see. I guess we had enough fun for yesterday. What about some shopping today?" Lacus squealed dragging Kira off.

After three hours of shopping

Lacus and Kira are finally back at the hotel. They bought lots of things which seemed obvious to everyone considering the amount of shopping bags they had.

Just then, the hotel attendant knocked on the door. Lacus went to open the door. "Is Ms Lacus Clyne around?" He asked.

"Yes, I am" she replied. "Anything the matter?"

"This guy Rick said that he wanted an audience with you." He said "Would you be free to spare us afew minutes?"

"Alright I guess." Lacus said. Before she left, she told Kira about it and gave him a kiss before leaving.

Kira sat aside feeling really unpleasant. '_why does he have to always bother us?_' He thought to himself.

At the Lobby

Lacus looked around and spotted Rick. She walked up to him and stuttered "Is there anything the matter that you want to meet me for?"

"I don't think this is a nice place to chat at. I think we should head up to my room and talk about it" Rick said.

Lacus had a really bad feeling about this and refused no matter what. Rick then lost his patience. He saw that this is noon and most of the people are out to play leaving very little people around, he grabbed Lacus by the arm and pulled her into the Life to his room.

With Kira

Its been an hour since Lacus left. This is really starting to worry him. He went to the Lobby to find him but she was nowhere to be found. He then asked the Hotel attendant which all said that they didn't see her.

In Rick's room

"Theres really no need for you to be afraid of." Rick said, walking towards trembling Lacus. But all Lacus did was keeping her distance from Rick.

Rick Lost his patience and grabbed her hair violently. "If you just obeyed earlier, things won't be so bad!" He shouted at her face.

Lacus is beginning to feel afraid. Rick saw this reaction which only excited him more. He smiled to himself before giving two slaps across Lacus's face.

With Kira

Kira is really beginning to lost himself. He went to every person at the Lobby asking if they saw Lacus, but all shook their heads no.

He continued walking when he saw Lacus's hairclip. It must have fallen out when Rick dragged her away. Kira felt his heart sunk. Lacus would never lose her hairclip. Afterall, it was her father's last gift for her.

He decided to test out his luck and went to the counter lady. "May I know if theres this guy called Rick who stayed here?"

The counter lady scanned through her computer before nodding to him. "May I have his room number then?" He asked.

"He puts up in from 05-309" Replied the lady. Without another word, Kira rushed to the lift door pressing 5 on the elevator. "Lacus, Please be safe."

Back in Rick's room

Lacus tried to run for the door but was pulled back by Rick. Rick then drew out a knife and pointed it at her face "Don't move and do as I say, I will not harm you" He said.

Lacus was too afraid at that point and gave into his request.

Rick smirked. "Now lay on the bed and stay still there" He said. Lacus just laid down praying every single moment that Kira would turn up.

Rick then began to touch her face and feel all over her which made her really uncomfortable. A trickle of tear fell from her eyes. She felt so helpless now.

Rick was about to unbutton her blouse when the door came swinging open. There stood Kira.

Kira saw what Rick was trying to do. His face filled with rage as he clenched his fist. Lacus felt really relieved to see that Kira arrived on time. But at the same time, She's really worried. Rick still had the knife in his hand.

With Athrun and Cagalli

"I think we should get going already. The Emir council has been calling me to go back for a meeting." Cagalli said in disappointment that her short vacation ended.

Athrun however on the other hand hugged her "Its alright, I understand." They packed their luggages before leaving their room to check out at the counter.

At the Lobby, Athrun and Cagalli kissed each other goodbye before leaving for their separate ways.

In Rick's room

Kira clenched onto his fists. He wanted to Kill Rick on the spot then. He charged towards Rick delivering him a punch on the face.

Rick didn't take kindly to that. He swing his knife at Kira which Kira easily dodged. He then threw the knife straight at Kira while Kira was trying to maintain his balance. Kira saw it coming and bent down.

The knife cut Kira on the hand. He didn't even groan. Instead, he gritted his teeth and charged towards Rick again giving him another punch.

Rick attempted to return Kira the attack which Kira went into seed mode and caught hold of his hand before pinning him down onto the ground and bending his hand until it couldn't be bent anymore.

Rick screamed loudly before Kira grabbed him on the throat strangling him, and with a final blow on the stomach, Rick was knocked out cold.

Kira, still not satisfied with the beating Rick got, continued to kick him all over till he was badly bruised and wounded. He then got the hotel cleaner to bring Rick away.

Kira went toward Lacus who's still crying on the bed from the fright hugging her and stroking her hair. "Everything's fine now Lacus. Im here to always protect you."

Lacus leaned into his embrace feeling the warmth he gave her before saying "Thanks Kira. Thanks for coming in time."

Both of them left the room to head towards their own room.

In the Hospital

Rick woke up after laying in the bed for the past six hours. He had a broken rib and bandaged hand together with a broken nose from all the kicking.

"This isn't over yet Kira Yamato!" He said to himself.

Back with Kira and Lacus

Lacus was busy treating Kira's wound from the slash he got. She was aching inside seeing Kira got hurt.

"Kira, promise me you won't fight so recklessly in future again. Alrght?" She asked

Kira didn't reply, instead, he pulled her into a kiss before saying "I won't be so reckless again." And ended his statement "unless its something to do with saving you" He said and embraced her protectively.


	4. Schemes

A few weeks later

"Kira are you ready? We are getting late already!" Lacus shouted from her room while dressing up in her uniform. She was wearing a white collared school uniform with a pink ribbon tied around the collar together with a light brown vest and a light blue skirt that reached up to her knees. Her school uniform truly reflected her beauty in the morning sun. "Kira!" She shouted again.

Lacus went down the stairs only to find Kira dressed in his uniform and asleep on the couch. Kira was wearing a white collared shirt and light blue long pants with a light brown vest and a red tie. Lacus went straight towards him and removed the newspaper covering his face before kissing him on the fore head causing the brunette to stir and awoke from his short slumber.

"Oh…Lacus good morning" He mumbled although its inaudible. He blinked his eyes twice before awing at the sight of how good Lacus look in her school uniform. "Lacus you look…beau…ti…full" He managed to let out. Lacus could only blush at his comment and lead him to the kitchen while they prepare breakfast together.

In the Kitchen

"Kira please pass the sausages I cut on the table" Lacus called which was obvious that Kira didn't hear anything. All these time, Kira was doing nothing but staring at Lacus while she was preparing breakfast. "KIRA!" She shouted which snapped him out of his trance. "Yes? What is it?" He asked. "I told you to Pass the sausages I cut on the table" She replied with an annoyed tune in her voice. Kira went towards her hugging her from the back "what wrong did I do to deserve you being so angry with me? I was merely admiring my girlfriend from a distance" he whispered at her ear.

Lacus blushed at the comment before smelling something burning and looked at the frying pan. "AHH! Kira look at what you've done?" while clearing up the burnt egg in the pan. "Don't blame me, you didn't concentrate" He said. Lacus then pouted and struggled to get away from his grasp before walking away washing the frying pan.

Kira right away knew that the cold treatment was coming. He hurriedly went behind her before placing his hands at her waist and nuzzled around her neck. Lacus was moaning from the pleasure but struggled out of his grasp and walked away from Kira.

Kira went to help her with the cleaning up and said "forgive me?" before kissing her lips. Lacus couldn't help but smile and nodded. Kira then carried her out of the kitchen and place her on the sofa before laying kisses all over her neck. Lacus moaned in delight. After 5 minutes of the act, Lacus suddenly jumped up "Kira! We should go school now! We are late already!"

"What about breakfast?" He asked.

"Oh we are getting late already! Hurry up!" She panicked before pulling her socks up and slipping her feet into the shoe, carrying her backpack and walk out of the house.

At the school gate

Lacus held onto Kira's hand while walking to school. Many guys on the way shot glances of envy towards Kira making him feel uncomfortable. Afterall Lacus was a well-known songstress. They went to the General Office the moment they reach school.

First sight of the school was great impression, enough to get Lacus psyched up for the day. Kira held the door open and saw their friends there as well. They were all assigned to the following classes. Lacus, Kira, Shinn and Stellar to class 6-A while Athrun, Cagalli, Miriallia and Dearka to class 6-B.

They went up to their respective classes, before splitting up they made a deal of meeting during school's mid-day break.

Lacus, Kira, Shinn and Stellar went into their classes and were shocked to see Rick in it. Rick seemed to notice them and smiled in a friendly way causing Lacus to hide behind Kira. Shinn seemed to notice that uncomforting gesture and glared at him. The four of them went towards their seats.

"Don't worry about Rick, Lacus. He wouldn't do anything as long as you stay close to me." Kira whispered to Lacus. It was then, Rick left his seat and began to make his way to Lacus.

"I see you're fine eh girl?" Rick said while holding out a hand to caress Lacus's cheek causing her to stir. Kira stood up and walked towards Rick, grabbing his hand. This action seemed to arouse attention around the whole class. Kira then Whispered into his ear "Healed already eh? Do anything funny and you will be lying in the coffin the next time!"

Rick smirked and attempted to punch Kira square in the face. Kira predicted that move and held onto his hand while squeezing it and digging his finger nails into his flesh causing Rick to flinch. "I warned you." He said.

Rick finally couldn't stand the pain anymore and cried out. Kira smirked at his helpless state before pushing him back. Rick knew he wasn't Kira's Match and backed off, but deep down he know he wouldn't give up till he gets a piece of Lacus.

Shinn saw all of it and noticed the darkness in Kira's eyes. Hes never seen him so angry before. The demonic expression of his face with the emotionless eyes scared him. Stellar was however curious about whats going on, she also knew that this wasn't a good time to ask so she decided to leave the question till later.

After 10 minutes, the teacher finally walked into the class. "Good morning pupils, I'm Mr. Suki, your teacher for the year." He greeted.

"First, we shall start off our lessons with character education." Said Mr. Suki. "Character education is about building up one's character and personality for one to be presentable and essential to the society, One's character is also determined by individual's discipline….."

Rick didn't seem interested in the lesson however and started rocking on his chair. He was unhappy about the fact that Kira was easily able to overpower him. All the more he couldn't accept the fact that Kira had to be in the same class as he did. He couldn't imagine how smoothly things would go if Lacus was the only present one in class and that Kira was in the other class.

Kira was doing nothing all these time. He couldn't believe how boring his teacher is. "Oh man! If this keeps up, I doubt I can last till end of this year!" He thought. "School sucks"

Lacus on the other hand was focusing on the lesson and trying to calm herself down. She was really afraid of Rick, adding onto her fear was the coincidence of ending up in the same class as he did. She really dreaded that he might do something drastic to her. He did take action justnow right? What could he not do?

Kira looked towards Lacus and saw her troubled looking face which started to worry him out. He vow that he will do whatever it takes to protect her from Rick.

Lunch break

"Hey guys! Hows class?" Cagalli asked.

"Duh…It was terrible. Mr. Suki is so boring." Shinn said, annoyed. The faces on Kira and Lacus told them clearly that they didn't enjoy class one bit. Someone has to just ruin their day.

Stellar on the other hand admitted that shes been sleeping throughout the class.

"From the looks of it, you guys enjoyed class eh?" Kira asked while smacking his hand on Athrun's back.

"Class was alright. The teacher was funny." Athrun shrugged.

"Aww man! I wish we were in your class!" sighed Lacus.

"Whats wrong with you Lacus? You seemed to be off the moods the moment you stepped out of class. It can't be that bad can it?" Miriallia asked. Lacus only sighed while Kira explained everything to them.

"So that's it…" Said Dearka. "We could take care of that right?"

"I took cared of him in class" replied Kira "Hes just too thick-skinned and wouldn't backoff."

"Come on im hungry already lets go and eat. We will come up with something somehow." Shinn grumbled.

After school

Lacus was getting ready to leave, while packing her bag. Kira finished packing his while he waited for her. "Lacus, do you want to have dinner?" he asked.

"Dinner's fine with me just give me another mome…" Lacus paused when a note fell out of her book. She opened up the note. It read : **_Love the taste of your lips, love the touch of your skin. I still lust for your body. One day you will be MINE, Love…Rick._**

Lacus stared at the paper before tears well up in her sapphire eyes. Her teardrops dripped onto the piece of paper smudging the words on the paper. Kira saw the note too. He felt annoyed. How can anybody be so sick?

Kira placed an arm around Lacus while comforting her "don't worry too much ok? We will talk to Cagalli and the other guys about this. We will come up with something to get back on him somehow." He said.

At night : At Kira and Lacus's house

The eight teens were discussing of a plan to get back on Rick.

"Hes utterly disgusting! How can anybody be so sick? Hes a pure pervert!" squeaked Cagalli. She just couldn't stand how Rick could treat Lacus like some easy girls.

"How about we put cockroaches into Rick's bag?" Stellar asked. "Its fun and who knows he might scream and totally make a fool of himself then?"

"Well, if hes a girl, this might actually work out, but Rick is a guy…and that way, we might be going too easily on him." Shinn said. He totally disagree with the idea though he might like how Rick will look like screaming his heads off upon a sight of cockroaches.

Kira however wasn't amused. He wanted to get back to Rick BAD! He wanted to just boot into strike freedom and destroy Rick whole. He clenched his fist tight "Why don't we just blow his house away with our Gundams?" He suggested.

Cagalli shook in disapproval. "We have to abide by Orb's rules, not to fight within our own country. As much as we hate Rick, we cannot disrupt Orb's peace." She reasoned. "I just placed Kisaka in-charge of my position considering the peace now, I don't want to rush through documents and complaints again."

"Shes right Kira, besides, our Gundam's power may be far too strong and the radiation may affect those in the neighbourhood too." Athrun added on agreeing with Cagalli.

"Why don't we all turn in for the night? Lacus suggested. "Since tomorrow is Saturday, we have till tomorrow to think of something. Its getting late too. Why don't you guys stay over for tonight? We've got extra rooms to spare."

Everyone agreed to the Idea.

"Tomorrow, Im sure we will think of something." Said Dearka as he placed a hand on Kira's shoulder.

Kira nodded in agreement "Yeah, we will. I won't let Rick off so easily."

In Rick's home

Rick was sitting by his desk while writing his diary :

_**Dear diary,**_

_**I failed miserably the last time against Kira Yamato. I have an idea on my mind now. A scheme which will work. On Monday, he shall play for all the humiliation he caused me. I will never forget that…**_

_**Rick**_

"I will never forget that" Said Rick to himself as he rubbed his broken nose.

**Author's notes : Sorry for the long update. I decided on this chapter to be on school since their age are supposedly for schooling. What is Rick's plan? What does he have in mind? Please review to tell me how I've done for this chapter. The next chapter will be on the week ends together with school reopening. It might not be up so soon. Byex!**


	5. Corene

Monday Arrives quickly…the week ends are now history. Kira and Gang approached school to work their plan out. Little do they know that something small would get into their way of revenge?

They approached their classes and sat on their seats. It was then they realized the amount of commotion in class.

"What's all these bickering about? Shinn?" Kira asked.

"If you didn't know, I would have less idea about it." He simply replied. Shinn clenched his fist tight when he saw Rick entering the class.

Lacus seemed to notice too. She began to feel a little tense. She really has to pray for their plan to work so that they could stop Rick from disturbing her once and for all.

Something just seemed strange about Rick today. He didn't move a single inch from his seat. It seemed strange. Not even a glance at Lacus. They all found it weird. He must have something up his sleeve but nobody knows what. Lacus couldn't have much more emotion than to be relieved.

Mr. Suki walked into the class. He started his ever boring lesson. Today seemed different. A girl is actually following behind him into the class. She had long purple hair **(A/N: Like Yuna's)** With tiny orange eyes which looked like its burning at the sight of Kira. The class didn't seem very surprised. They knew about a new student already.

"Hi everyone, my name is Corene." She continued. Mr. Suki pointed out for her to seat at the seat infront of Kira. Not too much guys liked her, in terms of looks she really couldn't boast much, but she truly has good brains which would soon be a trouble to Kira and gang.

Corene turned around to talk to Kira. She don't seem to be talking, it seemed like she was flirting. Kira was least interested in flirting with her but he couldn't be rude to a new student.

"Tell me Kira, do you have a girlfriend?" Corene asked. Shinn and Stellar who sat nearby along with Lacus heard her. Stellar had an idea that maybe Corene likes Kira.

Lacus didn't feel good about this girl. She sensed a bad aura surrounding her. She don't seem to be very innocent. It truly looks as if she likes Kira.

"This is gonna be a long day" Kira whispered under his breath as he sighed. So much is really going on and Shinn seemed to realize the tension around. He heard what Kira said a moment ago.

"yea…It sure is." He said to himself.

**After school**

"Kira!" Corene shouted out.

Kira turned around to see Corene running towards him. Her first action was actually hugging Kira.

Kira was simply surprised of what she did. He couldn't betray Lacus, so he just simply turned around and took her hands away. He was about to speak while holding onto Corene's hands to make sure she knows hes serious about what hes gonna say when he heard a scream from nearby.

"Kira Yamato! You truly made me realize what sort of person you are. I will never trust you again!" Lacus shouted as she turned around and ran away to who knows which direction.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lacus was packing her bag after school. She was glad everything went smoothly that day. They didn't have to work their plan as Rick seemed to be less interested in Lacus's affairs that day. It seemed weird, but they couldn't care much about it.

When she finished packing her bag and was ready to go, She heard someone shouted Kira loudly. Surely it isn't Cagalli, It didn't sound like her. Then, the high pitched voice hit her. Corene!

She quickly turned around to face Kira only to see him holding onto Corene's hands **(A/N: Like he did in GSD ep.39 to Lacus) **Lacus's eyes started to water. She felt so betrayed then. She always thought that Kira would stay true to her.

"Kira Yamato! You truly made me realize what sort of person you are. I will never trust you again!" as she ran away. She had no where in mind but just let her legs carry her.

Rick was standing nearby, hes been waiting for this chance. He followed Lacus behind silently.

Lacus ran and ran and ran for awhile when she realized that she actually ended up at the SeaShore near reverend Malchio's orphanage.

She sat down on the sand while looking towards the sunset. Letting tears flow gently down her cheeks. She really took what happened previously really hard. She just couldn't believe her eyes.

Just when she thought that the day went smoothly, something else had to happen. She was really beginning to have doubts weather Kira was true in loving her in the first place? Or was she just used by him for providing him mobile suits whenever he needed. Maybe she was just a replace for Fllay Allster to Kira? Thousands of thoughts ran through her mind and she really didn't know what to believe in anymore. The person she loved more than world itself betrayed her. That's all she cared for now.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nearby standing was Caridad Yamato. Kira's Mother. She was busy tending to the roudy children when she saw a blob of pink by the beach. She went closer and realized that it was Lacus. It seemed weird that Lacus would just be sitting there alone. Something just didn't seem right. The aura around her seem to be really dull.

She went in for a closer look to realize that shes actually crying. Lacus seemed to be so deep into her thoughts that she didn't realize her approaching.

Caridad then decided that she may need some time to be alone as she turned around to walk away.

Suddenly, she heard a ear piercing scream from behind. She turned around and was immediately knocked out cold. All she saw was blonde hair and fell to the ground.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lacus was so deep into her thoughts that she didn't realize someone approaching her. It wasn't Caridad, but a certain man who didn't have anything good in his mind.

All of the sudden, she felt like she was grabbed and dragged away. She began to scream when she saw Caridad nearby signaling for help. Caridad just turned around. Lacus felt relieved but that thought was soon washed out when the person grabbing onto her struck at Caridad, before seeing the lady with midnight blue hair fall on the ground in defeat. She wasn't moving at all. It scared her out of her mind to see what happened.

She attempted to scream for help but was too knocked out unconscious and dragged away.

**Back in school**

Kira was shocked at the sudden turn of events and felt helpless when he saw Lacus ran away, slowly disappearing from his sight. He stood there frozen when someone tapped on his shoulder. It was Shinn.

"What are you doing standing here for! HURRY UP AND GO AFTER HER YOU BAKA!" Shinn shouted at him straight into the face.

Kira snapped out of his trance and started to run towards whichever direction Lacus was headed. It was then a hand help onto him. It was Corene's. She looked at him like she was proud at whatever went on.

Kira noticed that and snapped at her "You've gone too far Corene. If anything happens to Lacus, I'm gonna hold you responsible." With that, he ran away leaving a teary Corene who tried to go after him.

She thought that Kira liked her. She too, knew for the fact that Lacus was his girlfriend, she knew that she was no match for Lacus when it comes to beauty. She was far away from competition. She too had to admit that she felt jealous about Kira caring for Lacus much more than for her.

_**During Lunch break.**_

_Corene was going for lunch break. She saw Kira, Lacus and gang having their lunch together. It was a sight to awe…she wished she has friends like this, who would be with her for lunch everyday._

"_Envy right?" A voice spoke from behind her. She turned around only to see a pair of emerald eyes stare back at her. _

"_Who are you?" She asked more in a demanding tone. She wasn't happy for someone to interrupt her thoughts._

"_My my, I'm sorry for not introducing myself a little earlier. I'm Rick. Would I be granted the honour to have lunch with you?" He asked with a tone of politeness and something else more in his voice._

_Corene raised an eyebrow. She couldn't refuse someone. Furthermore, having company beats having lunch break by yourself right? Even if it means having company by someone you don't feel right about. _

_Corene nodded her head meaning consent. Rick smiled while he placed his tray of food and sat down infront of her. "See them? Smiling so happily. They are all couples…and best of friends" He said_

"_They are all couples"…_

"_They are all couples"…_

"_They are all couples"…_

"_They are all couples"…_

"_They are all couples"…_

"_They are all couples"…_

"_They are all couples"…_

_This statement rang in her head over and over again. How can Kira be attatched? She wondered herself. _

"_Kira's Lacus's boyfriend" Rick replied, seemingly knowing what's on her mind. "You like Kira don't you?" he asked again._

"_I do. But if hes attatched, I wouldn't bother them." Corene replied "I'll feel even worse if I break them up" She said, looking at the direction where she saw Kira feeding Lacus some of his food and them sharing the same drink._

"_Love can't be achieved if you don't work hard for it. He won't come to you if you don't fight for him." Rick said. "You love Kira right? I am fascinated by Lacus. We could somehow help out each other." _

'_How would that benefit me?" Corene asked, somehow interested in the idea. "Would I get to be with Kira?"_

_Rick simply nodded. "We could both be happy with the person we love. That's life." Rick held out his hand waiting for Corene's reply._

_Corene looked towards the direction where she saw Lacus helping Kira wipe his mouth. She was about to turn down his request when she saw Kira pulling Lacus into a Kiss with their friends looking in awe. How she wished that was her. Jealousy flooded her mind._

"_Fine. I'll work with you." She said while holding out her hand to shake his hand. Meaning that they are partners now._

_Corene smiled to herself. She wasn't sure if she did the correct thing but she did so anyways. For the sake of getting Kira._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kira was searching frantically for Lacus. He couldn't find her in her usual hangouts. It was then he reached the seashore near the orphanage and saw his mother lying unconscious on the sand and tracks as if something's dragged away. He couldn't care much now. All he cared now was his mother.

It looks as if she was knocked out by someone who's really strong. She looked as if she was struggling before she was knocked out.

He ran towards and kneel down by his mother. He helped her into the orphanage. Things seemed kinda strange. First, Corene's weird behavior, then Lacus's sudden disappearance, She couldn't have gone too far off with this little time, the tracks on the sand, next he find his mother lying on the sand unconscious.

He sat by his mother's side waiting for her to regain conscious. Suddenly, Caridad seemed to shake a little. She opened her eyes and saw Kira. She managed a few words out. They made up " bl…blon..de….m….man….La...La….cus…..cr…y…ing….dra…gg…ed….a…way…"

Then it hit him. Blonde, Lacus crying and Lacus being dragged away. He was about to ask abit more when he saw his mother fell back into sleep. He stood up from his position and walked towards the door. He was about to find this blonde guy who he know better than anyone who he is.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lacus woke up with a blurish vision. It looks as if she was kidnapped. She found herself tied to a chair and unable to move.

Then a male figure appeared by the doorway of the room. She could only gasp at the sight of the person.

**A/N : Lacus is kidnapped by you all know who. I made this chapter a little longer for the next 3 weeks, I would be busy with exams. Please R&R byes.**


	6. Suffering and Torture

Lacus woke up with a blurish vision. It looks as if she was kidnapped. She found herself tied to a chair and unable to move.

Then a male figure appeared by the doorway of the room. She could only gasp at the sight of the person

All of the sudden, she seemed to be able to remember everything that happened including the image of Caridad being knocked out. She began to feel really bad and constantly cursed herself for what happened to Kira's mother.

She's never felt more lost in her life before. First from the way she behaved. Why didn't she work things out with Kira first before drawing to a conclusion?

But even if she tried working things out, to a person's Natural instinct, they would've said something that's to their advantage right? She assured herself.

"Kira isn't that sort, is he?" She questioned herself again. Constantly feeling that the angel and devil battling inside her, she broke down into verge of tears. She just couldn't control herself.

"Why am I thinking about all these?" She wondered while looking all around her. "I should be working on how to escape from here right?" She mumbled to herself.

The pink haired girl tried moving her hands but it seemed as though all her efforts are in vain. She wasn't even able to budge from her current position. All she could do is turn her head around.

The man she saw previously laughed at her recent actions. She seemed so helpless, yet so cute at the same time.

Lacus seemed to heard someone chuckle and suddenly remembered about the person she just saw. If she didn't get mistaken, he's none other than Rick. She totally forgot about him when she was so deep in thoughts justnow.

Rick gave off a sly smile before heading towards Lacus. She began to struggle to get out of the predicament. The over excessive movement caused the chair to topple over. Lacus's head bumped on the floor hard enough to hear the loud impact.

Lacus winced in pain. Rick went towards Lacus and placed her chair upright again.

"This is gonna happen again if you continue your restless movements." He smirked widely. "Your beloved boyfriend sure placed me in a lot of trouble previously…" He continued… "Not only did he destroy my pride,"

At this point, Rick's eyes darkened. It looks as though it belonged to some Devil's, "He broke my nose" He finished his sentence.

Lacus could easily sense the coldness in his voice. She began to shiver in fear, afraid that he might come to hurt her. Now it seemed as though there's no way Kira could ever save her.

He might just be too angry with her for jumping into conclusions. Lacus is really beginning to lose herself.

Rick proceeded towards Lacus before attacking her on the lips. Lacus was shocked beyond words. Rick kissed her! She immediately struggled. Rick only held her tighter and it didn't seem like he kissed her lovingly. Its not a mutual kiss, it's a kiss with force and bitterness.

Rick was really enjoying himself. He was already celebrating for his victory. Lacus tilt her head to the side which disrupted Rick's moment.

Rick growled at the interruption. Lacus had pushed him past the limit by moving away from the kiss while he was really starting to enjoy it. She was supposed to abide by whatever he wanted to do then, but instead of giving in, she insisted on resisting him.

He pulled Lacus's hair to face him and force her to look into his unforgiving eyes.

Lacus began to quiver. She couldn't believe what was happening, however she wasn't regretting what she did previously. There's no way she would've allowed a man she hated more than anything to kiss her.

Rick decided to give another shot as he enveloped her lips with his, but with more force this time. Lacus withdrew from the kiss and began to scream.

Smokes are emitting from Rick's head. He was more than pissed off. He began to slap Lacus across the face and held onto her neck tightly. Lacus couldn't defend herself being tied up to the chair and is losing air fast. Rick only smiled to himself, he was really proud of his actions.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With Kira**

Kira was searching frantically for Lacus. Running across streets and parks. He searched high and low but there aren't any traces of Lacus's disappearance.

He was trying to even find the slightest clue to who he thought the blonde his mother mentioned was, Rick, had gone to. He didn't have evidence to prove that his suspicions were correct, but his instinct were the ones telling him that it had to be that bastard somehow.

His heart was silently praying for Lacus's safety hoping that nothing happens to her or he wouldn't have forgiven himself for the turn of events. How could he have been so stupid? He should've told Corene long ago that he wasn't interested in her and things might be much simpler.

Either way, he very well knew that he can't turn back in time so all he could do is hope for the best,

"Lacus where are you?" Kira called out for the fiftieth time as he stumbled onto the grass patch breathing heavily. He's been running around the neighbourhood for the past 3 hours.

"La….cus….where….a..re….you?" Kira called out again weakly. He's beginning to lose hope of finding his princess. The brunette who initially had hopes up for that little clue provided by his mother wasn't so sure he'd find his beloved again.

He feared for the worst that he might not even get to see the girl he loved more than everything he is again. How much he longed to bury his nose into her pastry scented hair again, how much he wish to hold her small figure in his arms again.

All those thoughts were enough to get his spirits up again. With all this longings, his determination to find Lacus burns brighter than ever.

"Don't worry Lacus, I'll hunt Rick down and save you even if it takes eternity" He said to himself.

Kira was running in all sorts of directions till he heard a certain voice called him. "Kira"

He turned around expectantly hoping for it might be Lacus. He knew very well that its impossible but he didn't want to let go of this hope as he turned around and saw someone that he didn't want to look at in the face again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Back in school with Shinn and the others**

"What! You mean Lacus ran off?" Cagalli screamed.

Shinn just nodded his head guiltily. "She ran off because of some misunderstandings between Kira and a girl."

"A girl?" Athrun was confused. "I didn't know there was a girl in your class who likes Kira, I've never heard of it before."

Stellar just shrugged her shoulders "The girl is called Corene, she is new student in Stellar's class." She continued "Stellar don't like her"

"But it couldn't have took long for Kira to chase up with Lacus?" Miriallia mentioned.

Shinn just replied "Lacus ran off much earlier than Kira and even Kira don't know where she's headed so I wouldn't find it weird if he took some time"

Dearka just nodded, but Athrun just wouldn't let the case rest. He couldn't help but feel worried for Lacus and his bestfriend. He didn't have a good feeling about what is going on at the time being.

Athrun took out his cell phone and began to dial Lacus's phone number but no one picked it up. He switched the call to Kira but he got the same response. Unless its something urgent, Kira wouldn't ignore his calls.

Suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to see Cagalli with a worried look on her face. "You Alright?" She asked. Athrun reassured her but told her about the weird feeling he held in his heart.

"Yeah…something feels really strange" Cagalli could only say.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With Kira**

Kira stared at the person standing in front of him. His eyes were filled with hatred. He very much wanted to destroy her on the spot that very second right then. He clutched his fist when she came running towards him.

"Kira! Where have you gone? You've got me so worried!" Corene squealed as she tried to hug Kira but was then pushed to the ground by Kira effortlessly.

"Kira, what are you doing!" She asked with a shocked expression on her face. She never expect Kira to strike her that hard.

"I'm merely trying to prevent a bitch who destroyed my relationship with the girl I loved more than life from coming closer to me" He replied in a low voice.

Corene stuttered at the chilling voice "I..I…..I" She couldn't utter a single word out. The chilling tone, emotionless voice and aura filled with hatred all proved that she would not be forgiven for her actions and misdeeds. Kira looked like he so wanted to crush her right then.

Kira went right up in front of her and slapped her right across the face. Corene fell to the floor due to the impact of the tight slap.

She held onto her swollen cheek with eyes threatening for tears to fall as she looked at Kira with pleading eyes hoping that an irony would happen right then where he finally accepts her.

However she was wrong. Pleading him with her eyes was a big mistake. Kira pulled her up onto her foot roughly before shouting at her.

"You can never replace Lacus's position in my heart! That slap was slapped on the behalf of Lacus." He bellowed in her face as he raised his other hand and slapped her across her opposite cheek.

This slap is from me to this worthless slut who clung onto me knowing that I'm already attached. This slap also represents my hatred towards you times hundred and one!

Tears fell from her eyes rolling down her cheeks. "Why are you doing this Kira?" She asked "Why are you hurting me because of her!" She raised her voice a little more.

Kira's eyes darkened as she grabbed her by the collar of her uniformed and forced her to look into his devilish gaze. "You listen now and you listen well," He continued.

"You will never replace her! Neither will you ever get close to Lacus again. You hear me!" He screamed "YOU HEAR ME!" He shouted louder this time.

As he released her collar, he pushed her onto the ground with force as he stepped onto he hand ignoring her screams of pain of his weight on her hand and walked away to continue his search.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With Lacus**

Lacus was running out of air fast as Rick smiled devilishly "You will listen to whatever I say and whatever I tell you to do." He said in a mocking tone.

He held onto her throat till he was sure she was losing breath soon as he let go and slapped her across the face once more.

Rick felt anger build up inside him. He was really in the mood to torture her.

Rick untied Lacus as he help her up by the collar and pinned her to the wall before attacking her neck furiously. Lacus was screaming frantically fearing for the worst as she used her free hand to push Rick away.

She began running towards the only exit door to the house but her legs began to wobble all of the sudden and lost strength letting her fall on the ground.

Rick went up to her as she began moving backwards till she came to a dead end.

She knew that she's trapped and there's no where else for her to run off to. She started pleading for him to let her off. Rick didn't oblige to her request.

"I took all the effort to plan out all of this and now you're calling me to let you off?" He mocked at her.

He reached down as he pulled her hair with force causing her a great deal of discomfort and pain as he tied her wrists to a pole. Lacus was praying hard hoping that its not what she think.

Rick left Lacus tied as he walked to a place where it seemed like a storage room to Lacus. From the room, he pulled out a whip as he headed for Lacus.

Lacus couldn't believe it. That was the whip for taming animals. She hope that he isn't going to use the whip in a way which she think he would be.

Rick walked towards Lacus as he loosen the end of the whip letting it fall as he swing the whip at Lacus. The pink haired princess closed her eyes as she waited for the impact but it never came.

Instead of hitting her, the whip hit the vase beside her. She was scared out of her mind. Rick is totally sick. He was really happy at the sight of her fear. He had mixed feelings within him. Part of him wanted to treat Lacus nicely and have his fun with her, but part of him is filled with the hatred of the humiliation Kira has caused him.

He decided that this was a good chance to revenge and get back on her, Rick was controlled by his rage as a swing on the arm, the whip swayed violently and heading towards Lacus where the impact came.

"AHHH!" Lacus screamed as the whip hit her arm hard. It is really starting to swell up as the next swing came, she was hit on the face where she coughed out blood. She couldn't take the pain anymore. Rick is completely sick.

The third impact was about to approach when someone came knocking on the door. Rick dropped the whip leaving a shivering Lacus seated by the pole with her hands tied to it crying in agony.

Lacus knew that who ever it is that came knocking on the door truly saved her. Rick opened the corner of his door as he confirmed the identity of the visitor and opened the door welcome her in.

Lacus couldn't really get a good look at the person's face that was well hidden within the jacket, but she knew very well that it's a girl as the person's wearing a skirt.

The mysterious girl followed Rick as he led her towards the other corner of the room. What they said was hardly audible to Lacus but she could more or less hear some of their conversation.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**At the other side of the room**

Corene removed her jacket as she began talking to Rick Rick noticed the swollen hand print marks on her face.

"What's wrong with your face?" He asked curious.

"Nothing wrong, its just that Kira slapped me." Corene replied sadly. "Your plan only got him to hate me more than ever."

"I told you to beware of your facial expressions you give off" Rick raised his tone slightly. " And now you're here to put all the blame on me!" He shouted.

Corene was starting to get intimidated by him as she lower her voice "How's she?" She asked trying to change the subject.

Rick knew that she's referring to Lacus, "Still as disobedient as ever" He said.

"I see" Corene sighed "Looks like their attachment is far stronger than we thought." She added.

Rick nodded "But I believe she will come to listen to me in time to come" He assured Corene again. "And Kira will be yours too."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N : Sorry for what's happened to Lacus readers. But I promise you guys that Rick will get his retribution in time to come. I'm not sure how long more will Kira take to save her. Don't worry it's a KxL fiction so things will work out just fine. Please R&R and tell me how Kira should save Lacus. Byex!**


	7. 27th Onogoro street

Corene removed her jacket as she began talking to Rick. Rick noticed the swollen hand print marks on her face.

"What's wrong with your face?" He asked curious.

"Nothing wrong, it's just that Kira slapped me." Corene replied sadly. "Your plan only got him to hate me more than ever."

"I told you to beware of your facial expressions you give off" Rick raised his tone slightly. "And now you're here to put all the blame on me!" He shouted.

Corene was starting to get intimidated by him as she lower her voice "How's she?" She asked trying to change the subject.

Rick knew that she's referring to Lacus, "Still as disobedient as ever" He said.

"I see" Corene sighed "Looks like their attachment is far stronger than we thought." She added.

Rick nodded "But I believe she will come to listen to me in time to come" He assured Corene again. "And Kira will be yours too."

"I hope so." Corene sighed seeing how Kira treated her the earlier that day. It looks as if he hates her a lot. That's all she could conclude.

'Rick look like he's so confident this could work. I couldn't back out now. Not at this point. Wait? What am I thinking? Of course its easy for him, it's a helpless Clyne he's dealing with. Who am I dealing with instead? Orb's general??' She thought to herself.

It did start to worry Corene when she thought of how abducting Plant's new chairwoman and the Orb general's girlfriend could get them into the top of the most wanted list. But she couldn't turn back now. Her going back to turn in would mean one word, death.

It isn't any ordinary civilian they abducted, its Plant's Princess. She is starting to doubt that this is a good idea, but looking at Rick's confident face eased her mind.

Maybe they could still get away? If one day Kira falls in love with her, she wouldn't have to worry being on the most wanted list.

"Alright, I will go back to work on Kira." She said while putting on her jacket to cover her face again walking out of the house, trying to avoid being identified by Lacus.

Things are going to get even uglier if Kira finds out that she was also behind the disappearance of Lacus.

Lacus on the other hand couldn't put a finger on the familiar girl she's seeing. She knew that she's seen her before, but it didn't hit her mind to who it was.

She had totally forgotten where she was when she was trying very hard to recognize that person till a whip came hitting her hands again as she snapped out of her trance and began to quiver in fear.

In fear that Rick may kill her if rage once again struck him. She'd rather not say anything if it's gonna risk her skin. She is now hurting badly. She could hardly move her own joints.

She silently prayed for Kira to come to her rescue quickly. However she knew that Rick wouldn't make things easy for them. She didn't even have the slightest idea of where she is until now.

Rick was smirking over his victory over her as his face fell and gave out a loud yawn. He's beginning to feel tired as he dropped the tool he held in his palm and proceeded to sleep.

Before entering the room, he turned around to untie Lacus's hand and pulled her along, but Lacus's muscle is hurting her a lot, she couldn't move herself at all. Probably because of all the hitting she got.

It was painful she know. She didn't expect things to go so far when she saw Rick at the Café the other day. Neither did she know that Rick had such a violent character.

She have heard of his name many times, but she has never heard of any rumors about his abusive character. If her disappearance continues at this rate, she knows that Kira is going to start ordering his forces to look for her.

It truly worried her of what might happen if Kira started ordering for the patrolling police to search for her. Rick would make a run, it might anger Rick more and the further he runs, the lesser chance she'd get to see Kira again.

Rick is beginning to lose patience as he dragged her hand into a room, well furnished. It couldn't have been somewhere secluded. It didn't look like some sort of abandoned place to her.

She drew to a conclusion that she might be in Rick's house. Being in Rick's house would give an advantage; Kira would be looking up at Rick's house first, but again, Kira didn't know where Rick stays.

As Rick threw her onto the bed, she began to panic. Will Rick do something to harm her again? She questioned herself.

She expected Rick to throw himself onto her, but what she got wasn't it., She was tied to the bed tightly by a piece of long white cloth with her wrists still tied together as tightly as ever.

She could move at all, but she had to be thankful that she'd be getting a bed to sleep on that night. She wasn't sure why Rick did that, despite all his abusive actions and brutal treatments; it might've been that Rick truly liked her.

As Rick walked out of his room he mumbled something. Something loud enough for Lacus to hear.

"Don't thank me yet, I'm not quite done with you yet. I'll continue where I stopped tomorrow. Sleep well in the mean time." He said while leaving for his room.

Lacus sighed at his last statement. Tomorrow's going to be a long day. She thought to herself. Rick is not done with her yet, but she does hope that he wouldn't do anything to hurt her dignity, her pride or use a whip to strike her again. She seriously couldn't take any more of those hittings.

Lacus found it hard to sleep that night. Without Kira with her she simply couldn't fall asleep. She slowly sang a song of her own to soothe herself as her eyelids began to gain weight and covered her cerulean orbs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With Kira**

Its night fall already, Lacus is still no where to be found. He had a sinking feeling that Rick is hurting Lacus, he's beginning to feel worried.

He didn't want to tell Cagalli about this. She's already busy and vexed enough with her responsibility as a representative. He wouldn't want to weigh her shoulders down with another load on her mind.

His heart is aching every minute. He could feel Lacus calling out to him; he could feel her cries of fear and pain. The feeling is tearing him up from inside.

He wanted to order the Orb forces to do a country wide search for Lacus, however he did take into consideration that if he did so, it might alert Rick and he might start to run away with Lacus.

With that happening, he might have a slimmer chance to find Lacus. Why did something like this happen so soon after they enlisted for schooling?

He promised himself that he's going to get Rick the next time he meets him. Forcing him and his love to part is something he couldn't put up with.

He hated Rau for his insanity, he hated Plant's previous Chairman Gilbert, he hated Fllay for destroying him, but he hated Rick even more for abducting Lacus.

Kira clenched his fist as his heart thought of Lacus singing one of her songs again. It did calm him down a little. Lacus's songs works like remedy, he knew that she's singing at that moment.

He could always feel it when she sings. He wanted to hear Lacus singing to him in face herself. His heart told him silently that Lacus is fine and sleeping now.

He could feel Lacus telling him to rest. It was the only reason he could find himself sleeping.

He knew he wouldn't be able to find Rick if he worn himself out. He wouldn't be able to take care of Rick if he's in a weak condition. As he lay down on the grass, and fell asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With Shinn**

Shinn couldn't sleep as he thought about Lacus's disappearance. He was sure that he over heard something during lunch break. A conversation between Rick and Corene.

He is trying very hard to refresh his memory and recall that incident. It might just be the thing for Kira to find Lacus.

_**During Lunch break**_

_Shinn was done with his lunch as he left the group awhile to proceed towards the washroom. He was washing his hands when he was pretty sure that he heard someone talking._

_He dried his hands and crept up to hear the conversation. He could see Rick and Corene. Whatever Rick is up to, it couldn't be good._

_They were talking amongst themselves and were so engrossed that they didn't notice Shinn around eaves dropping._

"_What??!! You want to abduct her?" Corene shrieked At Rick's idea but her mouth was then covered by Rick._

"_Be quiet you idiot!! We can't let anyone hear us." He whispered. He couldn't believe how stupid Corene is. He's starting to worry that Corene might screw the whole thing up._

_It is pretty obvious that Corene has never done anything harmful to anyone before. But one would do anything for love._

"_Alright then." Corene freed herself from Rick's grasp, "What's the whole plan?" She asked. _

_Rick smiled, "After school, Lacus would always be with Kira. I want you to appear before Kira and hug him, or anything you felt like doing. As long as your actions are intimate enough to cause Lacus feel jealous." _

"_But I…" Corene blushed at the thought of hugging Kira. "I…" She was about to say something when Rick cut her off._

"_Be sure to be in sight of Lacus so that Lacus could see you. Act like Kira liked you or something and be real with your expressions, we can't let them see through us." He said._

"_And what would Lacus do then? How would it help our abduction?" She asked in curiosity of what the complicated blonde might be planning._

"_She would run away from the scene. Run away and Kira would be too stunned to do anything. Till a certain point where she is far enough from him, I will take action." Rick smirked._

_Corene is beginning to doubt that this idea would work, but getting Kira is all that she is thinking of now and she can't be bothered to reconsider about the plan._

"_Where would I find you then?" She asked Rick._

"_I would be in my house. Lacus should hopefully be with me by that time." He replied while writing down his apartment address for Corene._

_Shinn was shocked at what he's hearing. Why couldn't have Rick been destroyed during the war instead? He tried to absorb as much information as possible. _

_He tip toed to try to look into what Rick's writing. It might mean something. But he was still a distance away from them and couldn't really see anything. _

_All he managed to see is '27th Onogoro street.' It was written the largest as he was pretty sure that their conversation would end here. That would be all of their plan._

_Shinn walked away from the scene and repeated in his mind to remember to break the news to the others for warning._

_Well, he did tried to, but Stellar came looking for him and they were talking. Somehow, from the long dialogues and conversations they are having, he forgot to tell them his major discovery._

_**Back to present**_

Shinn wanted to hit himself for forgetting something so important. If it haven't been for his stupidity and absent mindedness, none of these would've happened.

He quickly flipped to the side of his bed and picked up his cell phone to dial Kira's number. He remembered how Kira refused to pick up all the calls reaching for him.

He silently prayed that Kira would pick up his call as it may help him in his desperate search for Lacus.

He was waiting impatiently and dialed repeatedly. Finally, heaven answered his prayer as the other side of the line picked up the phone.

"Hello, Kira?" Shinn called out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With Kira**

Kira was sleeping soundly as his cell phone rang. He was too tired to be bothered to pick up the call. As he tried to ignore it, it just seem that the caller wouldn't budge.

Annoyed, he picked up his phone and heard from the other side called out to him.

"Hello, Kira?"

It took Kira a moment to realize that it was Shinn. "Oh, Shinn, what's up calling at this time?" He yawned. He is still exhausted from running around the neighborhood

"Kira, you've got to hear me out! I've got something to tell you, it may help you in your search for Lacus." He rushed through his words.

Kira couldn't quite get what Shinn said, but he did take notice about the part 'it may help in the search for Lacus.'

"What about Lacus? Tell me Shinn, but slowly." Kira snapped out of his sleepy mood as he awaited for Shinn to finish his sentence. It might be something he wanted to hear.

"I'm sorry, today during lunch break; I actually overheard something that Rick was discussing with another girl." He continued breathlessly.

"Lacus, is kidnapped by Rick. In his house, he's staying somewhere in 27th Onogoro street." Shinn said.

That hit Kira, he was one more step closer to finding Lacus. "Thank You Shinn!!" He shouted over to the other side as he hung up the phone before Shinn could tell Kira who the girl is.

Kira placed his cell phone back into his pocket as he began his search. He had a clue of where Rick is staying now, as he was headed to 27th Onogoro street.

Thousands of things ran through his head. The thought about seeing Lacus again.

Another thought struck him. How is he going to find Lacus? 27th Onogoro street is one of the largest housing estate in Orb.

Well, it's at least better than looking and searching around the neighborhood with no trace of where Lacus might be.

It didn't take Kira long to reach the housing estate as he followed his heart to where it told him Lacus might be. He is getting impatient as he tried dialing Lacus's hand phone.

Lacus heard her hand phone ringing as she squirmed and tossed to the side of the bed to see her hand phone placed there nicely. She used her chin to pick up the phone as to her surprise, it actually picked up the call.

From the other side, it's a person whom she wanted to hear from very much again.

"Kira…" She struggled to say weakly. She is still hurting from the previous treatments and couldn't move much.

"Lacus, what happen to you?" Kira asked. He heard Lacus's voice. It comforted him to hear from her once again, but it broke his heart to hear her voice in a weak state.

It sounded as if she's in great pain. He couldn't stand to think how Rick might've been treating her. It pained his heart for her to go through all of the pain.

As he tried to call out to Lacus again, the phone on the other side hung up. He didn't have a good feeling about it. "Lacus! Lacus!!" He called up hoping to get a reply but all his call outs were in vain.

Kira dialed Lacus's phone number again; he was relieved to hear it pick up again. His thought quickly erased when he heard a scream from the other side.

"KIRAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" Lacus screamed out in agony.

**A/N: That's all for this chapter. I hope you liked it. I'm not sure if I could call this an important chapter as it gave out more clues to where Lacus is. I also explained why Kira didn't notify Cagalli about what happened and why didn't he called out to the Orb forces for an island wide search given his position. I didn't get a lot of reviews for this story. Getting pretty upset as it isn't very much a good encouragement. Anyway, please R&R. The next chapter should be about Kira's search. Kira won't find Lacus so easily given Rick's brains. **


	8. On the Run

Kira dialed Lacus's phone number again; he was relieved to hear it pick up again. His thoughts were quickly erased when he heard a scream from the other side.

"KIRAAAAAAAAAA!" Lacus screamed out in agony.

"Lacus! Lacus! Are you alright!" Kira called out. He didn't receive any reply from the other side. He didn't feel very good about what happened. It's pretty obvious that the other side hung up on him again.

Kira kept his cell phone back into his pocket as he began his search. 27th Onogoro Street is so big. How is he going to find Lacus in such a huge housing estate?

His mind is in a whirl now. He couldn't think properly. He is beginning to panic. What if Lacus got hurt or something? What if Rick does something terrible to her?

'Lacus, please be alright.' He repeated in his mind. He couldn't lose her. Not after all they've been through.

All of the sudden, all the past memories seem to be rushing into his mind as he clutched onto his hair unable to absorb everything that's coming at one time.

All his memories with Lacus, the first few days in school, the times they spent with each other in the orphanage.

Even the memories at the funfair were clearly written all over his mind. He could remember every detail about the fun they had. Every that happened at the fair.

All the times he spent with Lacus can't be destroyed by Rick's selfish doings and actions alone.

He proceeded to the first building that met with is eye. He went up to every storey and every door, banging and yelling for Lacus, hoping for a reply. She was no where to be found.

There was no reply, no signs of Lacus, no trace of Rick. All he got in return were the people complaining about the noise he's creating late at night.

Some of them even went up to him and confronted him. Kira couldn't care so much for the moment. All that's in his mind was finding Lacus. The tone and pitch, every bit of the scream last heard from Lacus over the phone replayed in his mind over and over again. The weak voice that she projected when she called out to him bothered him even more. She didn't seem to be able to move much, she sound really weak. He is even worry if Rick had mistreated or abused her.

If there's any feud between Rick and him, they could settle it alone leaving Lacus out. He always believed in leaving the innocents alone, but Rick didn't seem to realize the logic.

All Rick cared for was his own interests, he was plain selfish in Kira's point of view.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With Lacus**

Lacus was sleeping peacefully, resting nicely for awhile in such a long time when her cell phone rang. She wondered who it could be, but is even more surprised to see it beside her.

She squirmed and tossed to the side of the phone, attempting to use her chin to pick up the call like she always see people do in dramas.

These scenes always happened in dramas, they always seem to work, but she didn't think that all of these would happen on her. Scary images portrayed in her mind as she thought of all the movies about murders while people were kidnapped.

To her surprise, her attempt worked as she heard a voice she missed hearing very much.

"Kira…" she struggled to say weakly. She didn't have enough time to get back all her strength before she can work like before again.

Her muscles and joints were really killing her. She couldn't move a lot as she heard Kira call out her name from the other side.

She was happy he called. She was wondering what happened to him, but when she turned to the clock, she is surprised to see that it was already 3am in the morning.

Kira was searching for her all these time?

She struggled and tried to talk to Kira again, but something unexpected happened. The over excessive of movement seem to make her lose her balance as she fell off the bed, hitting the cell phone as it hit on the floor as well.

She tried calling to the other side again, but the phone hung up due to the impact of the fall.

The disappointed look on her face once again disappeared when she saw Kira call again. She wriggled towards the position of the phone with as much strength as she could muster.

She reached her phone after much effort as she picked up the phone again. She was about to say hello when she felt someone tugging her hair, but with all her inability to move and muscle aches; it seemed like an impossible task.

The force laid on her is really beginning to kill her as she let out a loud scream. Not because she wanted Kira to hear that she was in agony, but because she was really in pain.

"KIRAAAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed. For now, it's the only word that kept her going all these while.

"Lacus!" She heard the other side call out, but that someone who came into her room snatched the phone away and hung up on him.

She knew who the person is holding onto her. It was Rick. She didn't need to think to know that it's him, for he was the only one who could treat her that roughly.

"I knew that keeping that cell phone with you isn't safe, but I left there it anyway. Seems like you are not obeying your master, little dog." He smirked.

Lacus struggled to get out of his grab, but her hands are tied tightly and her wrists are hurting badly. Rick's hold on her is really hurting her as he squeezed her arm with his other hand every passing second.

"Riiiiiick…." Lacus managed to let out. "Lettt…mee…goooo…" She struggled. She can't really talk much now. Every slightest movement she takes really made her wounds hurt even more.

As Rick threw Lacus to the floor, he exited the room. She could've thought that he'd let her off if he left. But that doesn't help in any way, it's not like she could get away with her hands tied and her unable to move.

She gently shut her eyes, disappointed not having a bed to lie on this time, this could cause back aches the next morning and her shoulders to be stiffened.

The door to the room she was held in slightly opened as she saw Rick holding onto a piece of cloth, a long ruler and a rope.

Rick then gagged the cloth into Lacus's mouth to prevent her from screaming or shouting hence arousing unwanted attention from neighboring houses. He tied her legs together tightly, not forgetting about tying the ruler to her back as she was unable to wriggle herself anymore.

With all these tying, he was positive that she would not be able to get away as he carried her away to the bath room placing her in his bathtub. He turned the faucet and let water run down through the shower head splashing onto her.

Her clothes are soaking wet as she couldn't open eyes. She was facing the shower unable to hunch her back with that ruler tying to her back, as the water sprayed into the helpless girl's eyes.

The pain from the wounds that had blood oozing out of it is starting to sting her. She winced every time the merciless water landed on her heavily damaged cuts as she began to cry out in pain.

Rick watched by the side in amusement as the pain laid on her skin was entertainment enough to him. He is getting more and more out of his mind every minute as his purpose to capture her in the first place were long forgotten.

They were replaced by the sadistic character he always held, torturing her while he still could. He didn't know why he did this, but he was happy at every moment she's crying.

His heart pours out happiness every time her blood was in sight, his brain felt like screaming his mind off whenever she groaned in pain. The smile on his face is growing wider and wider every passing minute of her unbearable agony.

Lacus didn't thought that Rick would go this far. He was far from just angry about the past incident now. It seems like he totally lost himself in the verge of hatred he harbored in his heart for everyone he saw.

He was plain insane at the moment. His laughter and the happiness that's written all over his face while she continues to suffer. She felt like she didn't understand what he's thinking now.

Initially, all the things he did to her were the sexual lusts he had for her body. He had a lot of chances to rape her if he wants to, but now he's not doing that.

All he's doing is try to add on to the physical pain she is suffering from now. She wished to be able to talk to Rick over this matter, but it all seemed to impossible at this point.

As she was pondering and busy in her own thoughts, Rick stood up and turned off the faucet to the shower as the water finally stopped running.

Her pains were slowly subsiding as the droplets of pure water stopped pelting on her. However, her joints were then stiffened after the little shower she took unwillingly.

She couldn't move her legs at all, now even stretching her arm seems like an impossible task to her.

"Kira, please come soon." She pleaded weakly under her breath so that Rick wouldn't catch her speech. He wouldn't be able to; he was too busy looking for a towel to wrap around her with.

He slowly carried her out of the shower, shivering at the touch of the cold wind on her skin. Her recovering wounds are starting to reopen from the sudden contact with water and all the stress Rick placed on them.

Rick was about to place Lacus on the bed when he heard something he dreaded hearing. He didn't even panic at what he heard. He long prepared for this to come as he took care of it calmly.

"Lacus!" He heard the guy he hated most call out. He was somewhere nearby, he knew it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With Kira**

"Lacus!" He continued to call out. He didn't plan on giving up anytime soon.

"Where could they be?" He asked himself as he once again received no reply. Like he expected, Lacus may be held silent by Rick.

Lacus was led by Rick through fear as his mind froze thinking about it. His heart was battling with his mind.

His heart told him that Lacus was abused mentally and physically instead of sexually, but his mind refused to budge in its own beliefs as he was once again thrown into confusion.

Now it isn't the matter of how Lacus is abused, but it's the problem of finding Lacus again. His heart and mind are now debating each other as he slowly lost concentration on what he was on the verge of doing.

Suddenly, the gates from behind him seemed to open. He turned around expectantly, hoping to see that it is Lacus or Rick, but he was wrong. An old man walked out of the house looking at him.

"Young man, what are you doing calling at the corridors at this time?" He asked with curiosity of what he could be doing at this hour.

Kira took notice of the wound the man had on his arm as he pitied him having beaten up at such an old age. Whoever did that must be really heartless and cruel.

He wanted to proceed on with his search, but the spirits in his heart told him to stay to talk to the old man. His conscience told him that the old man might provide him with some clues.

This time round, he followed his heart instead of his mind as he turned around fully facing the old man directly.

"I'm looking for this person called Rick." He replied. He hated using this name, but it was what his heart told him to use.

"Rick?" The old man stuttered with fear. It seemed like he is really afraid of that name as he pulled himself together answering Kira.

"I don't think you would want to see him young man." He said, with his head shaking in disapproval of Kira looking up for the man he feared for his life with.

"Why not?" Kira asked. _He talks like he knows Rick very well. _Kira thought.

"Well, I do know Rick." The old man replied him as if being able to read whatever that's on his mind. "He is a kid staying near-by. But believe me, if you really want to see him; do not get to the wrong side of him."

Kira twitched an eye brow looking at him curiously.

"He may seem very normal in public, but deep down he has a hatred for anyone defying his orders." The old man explained as he pointed towards the wound he had on his arm.

"I met him earlier today as he told me to lend him a rope. I only look a little longer to reply and he took it as I turned down his request. He used a knife to slash across my arm." The old man winced at recalling the awful scene he held in his mind.

That is what Kira wanted to hear. Rick has been here earlier that day, so he couldn't have been too far. "Do you know where his unit is, Mister?" He asked.

"He stays in the apartment two stories directly above mine." The old man said. "Be careful when you see him, that kid is capable of doing anything when he gets mad."

Before the old man is able to complete his statement, Kira was no where to be seen. He ran like he never did before hoping to see Lacus again, he didn't take the lift as it seems like a decade's wait for him.

"Lacus, please be alright." He told himself as he ran breathlessly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With Rick**

Rick is well prepared for Kira to turn up anytime soon. He didn't plan to face him in person. Kira is more toned than he could ever be.

All he could do is make for a run like he planned earlier. He tied Lacus to a wheelchair, aware of her immobility as he grabbed the bag pack he got ready earlier on ready to make for a run.

He totally ignored the opened wounds on Lacus as he pushed her out of the gate, not bothering to neither lock it nor clear the fresh bloodstains on the floor as he ran for the fire escape stairs.

He was positive that Kira would come up from the opposite stairs which's closer to his apartment. Lacus was starting to lose hope every minute. Kira made it here with lots of effort and it's going to make the search a whole lot more difficult with Rick on the run now.

Kira reached Rick's apartment at lightning speed, but he missed Rick by a second. If he got there earlier, he may have caught up with him, but Rick is simply too smart.

He walked into the house to only find a whip lying on the ground. It gave him an idea that Rick may've used it to hit Lacus. He took a closer look at the whip as they were stained with blood.

Kira's heart froze, he couldn't imagine the type of pain Lacus went through when getting hit. Now no one is in the house, all he could conclude is that Rick planned ahead before he did.

He slowly walked back towards the door to see a few strands of Lacus's pink hair. That proved his suspicion that she was there before. On the floor was also the clip that was always left behind whenever Lacus was led away by Rick.

It's like always, Rick done things by force. The clip is nowhere near getting old nor rusty as it is still able to hold onto Lacus's hair tightly, seeing the strands of hair that fell along with it. He also noticed the blood stains on the floor.

His heart sank. He understood everything from the weak voice from earlier on now as he dapped his finger on the red colored droplets. They are still in their liquid form and not dried up.

That proves that Rick just left with Lacus not long ago as he dashed out of the house, attempting to search for Lacus again.

**A/N: Whoa, I think I'm changing the category of the story to romance/suspense if this keeps up. I didn't expect myself to update so soon, but I did promise my friend that if I score ideal marks for this particular subject, I would update my chapter. Yea, I'm also aware that I used the title of the story in one of my statements; they aren't put there for nothing you know. Well, I think I am pushing a little too far in the story. Lacus is hurt so badly. Haiix…even I feel upset about it. Well, no worries. Kira will take a glimpse of Lacus in the next chapter…or will he not. I am not making a promise guys. Sorry for putting Lacus through all these, like I promised, the more Lacus suffer, the more Rick suffers. The next chapter should consist of Rick's bad new hideout, his past and Kira catching a glimpse of Lacus. Lolx. But like I said, things won't be so easy for Kira. I am happy about the reviews I got in the previous chapter. Hmm…ok here's the deal, the more reviews I get, the earlier Lacus will be rescued. So please R&R. Thx…**


	9. Desperate

Corene returned home pondering about the recent event that happened. At first it didn't really bother her that much about Lacus being kidnapped, but she's really guilty now. Like a rotating triangle within her heart piercing it. She couldn't get the horrible scene of Lacus's suffering out of her mind.

Even outside Rick's house, she could hear screams made by Lacus. What caused her to become what she is today? Why did she resort to such methods just to be with Kira? Is this worth it? Many questions ran through her mind.

She wasn't used to doing such stuff and really wished to turn back in time now. If only she didn't agree to Rick's plans earlier on; why did she make such a hasty choice? It's kind of stupid to think that getting Lacus out of the way would get her closer to Kira. How wrong her twisted logic was. Of course by doing something to cause Lacus to run away from the scene and get kidnapped would burn up Kira's hatred for her even more.

If she hasn't taken such a nasty step, Kira may at least consider her as a friend now. Kira wouldn't harbor such great hatred and annoyance on her. Regretting at this point is way too late. What's done can't be undone. With things being this way, she can't possibly turn in now for the consequences would be unthinkable.

Kidnapping is a crime. As much as she didn't get involved with harming Lacus, being an accomplice is bad enough.

Corene quickly shook those senseless thoughts out of her mind while deciding onto carrying out the plan further. She picked up her phone trying to get to Rick, but it seems like he turned it off so that he won't be easily tracked down.

"What am I supposed to do now?" She asked herself in a state of confusion. School is still on tomorrow, she can't possible turn up. She has to find Rick for he might be on the run.

Without further ado, Corene leaped out of her couch and headed towards the door. "I've got to find Rick. At the same time make sure that he doesn't go too far, or Lacus may lose her life." As she decided on what she has to do, the image of screaming Lacus remained on her mind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kira ran out of the apartment continuing his seemingly endless search. The stain on the ground is still in its liquid form; Rick couldn't have gotten away too far. He reached the bottom of the block once again only to have his cell phone ringing.

He picked it up and realized that it isn't from Lacus anymore. What else could he expect? With Rick's terrible doings, Lacus can't possibly get another chance of calling him again. The number isn't from anyone in the phone's knowledge too. It's somehow like from some sort of anonymous numbers or private phones.

He picked it up to hear no one from the other side. He didn't hang up on the other party. For all he knew, it might be another one of Rick's pervert ideas. He opened his ears wide and stayed alert for the slightest clue he could pick up from Rick, Lacus or the background sound itself.

He stayed in his position for quite sometime before realizing that he was staying still on the spot without moving. He even decided that it was a great chance to continue searching since Rick is using a public phone, he couldn't move around.

Kira recorded down the phone call while continuing his search. He might accidentally miss some clues while on his search. He can't be concentrating on two things at the same time. The next thing he knew, he heard something like a sadistic laughter from a really familiar voice before the opposite party hung up. Before hanging up, Kira was pretty sure he heard something from the background.

Something liked a car driving by. He's in the middle of a housing estate now, and there's definitely no road anywhere. There are only two possibilities of where Rick might be. One, they might be by the car park. Two, the road side, near the border of 27th Onogoro Street.

Cracking his brain cells once again, he decided on the road side near the border of the neighborhood as they have a telephone booth near by. He decided to try out his luck once again hoping that Rick doesn't get away again. The neighborhood is really big; this is another problem for Kira. Which part of the road side should he start searching?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rick put down the phone hanging up on Kira. His laughter was just aside of everything. Throughout the whole call, he was waiting for a car to come by so that Kira would have a clue to where he is now. It all seemed like a game to Rick now, and he's really enjoying it.

Since he knew that he can't run away with Lacus from Kira forever, there are only two options left for him. Once is to eliminate Kira from the picture once and for all. And the other is to run away from Orb with Lacus. It then hit his mind; Corene could be his source of lifeline once again.

All the while, Corene is just like a small fry in aide of his entire plan. He's never put her in place and not to say, ever thought of getting Kira together with her. He even knew right then that whatever they are doing would never help Corene achieve the goal he promised her.

All he cared for is getting Lacus. Another fear struck his mind. Corene knows his real phone number and his true plans. Even if he managed to run away, she could always give his phone number away and the police would be able to track him down that way.

He couldn't afford to get a new phone or new number as he has to keep his whereabouts and location unknown. He has to get rid of Corene as well, for his own benefit. The sentence for kidnapping is death in Orb. Yet death is the only thing that truly frightens him.

He turned on his cell phone to realize that all these time, Corene's been trying to contact him. This could be good for his plans too. He dialed Corene's number and waited for her to pick up the call.

"Hello?" The other party spoke up.

"Is it Corene there?" He asked in a normal tone without showing signs of his sick and sadistic character.

"Yeah, I am. You're Rick over the phone right?? God I've been looking all over for you! Why did you off your cell??!!" Corene sighed in relieve that Rick's finally been contacted.

"I didn't want people to disturb me while I work my_ Magic _on Lacus." He replied calmly. It didn't matter to him now weather he exposes more of his secrets and what he's been doing to Lacus now. Since Corene is soon going to get out of his way, he has nothing to worry about. All he has to concentrate on now is to kill Corene silently so that her death remains a mystery.

Of course, Kira would know that he's the one behind the murder, but Kira is going to be out of his way soon. After that, no one will be aware of Lacus's whereabouts and this whole case would remain a mystery to the police.

It's quite obvious that Rick is still clueless about Shinn's part of the knowledge he had about the whole plan. "Corene, meet me at the playground at my house's neighborhood now. I have _something _to discuss with you." Rick tried to lure her out.

"Discuss about what?" Corene asked, completely clueless about what Rick had on his mind. This guy is not as simple as she thought he was at the beginning.

"Discuss about our plan of course. We need to think of something to get Kira attached to you." Rick lied through his teeth while purposely emphasizing on the part about getting Kira together with Corene. That was not what's on his mind though.

Corene was not used to committing such acts as she gullibly fell for Rick's trap. She had no other choice anyway. Go along with Rick, or get caught. Since she went so far already, she might as well fight to the bitter end hoping for all her efforts and hard work to pay off for Kira to finally get together with her.

"Alright, I'll be on my way." Corene reassured Rick as she was on her way to 27th Onogoro Street at that point as well. Her main point of going out was to find Rick after all.

Rick hung up his phone smiling widely to himself. Lacus was scared out of her wits. She don't know what more was installed for her. _Kira please come to my rescue soon. I can't take any of these anymore. _She silently pleaded.

Rick turned towards Lacus to see her completely powerless against him. He smirked to himself and decided to have some fun on her while he still can before he commence with his plan. He leaned forward towards Lacus only to see her drastic reaction.

Lacus shut her eyes tightly fearing for the worse as she felt something wet slide up from her neck to her face. Rick was licking her with eyes burning for lust, but first he has to finish everything before having his fun with her.

He felt that Lacus was clueless about his plans as he decided to give her some of the details of what he had installed. "I'm sure you want to know what is gonna happen don't you." He spoke up while running his hand up and down her cheek. He could see her through immediately that she wants some details despite her not moving an inch from her place.

"Just now I called your boyfriend and made sure he heard the car. He should be coming to pick you up soon." Rick smirked with satisfaction. His plan is really working. "I'm sure he is smart enough to find us soon. We will wait her to welcome him. Or should I say you will welcome his arrival." He stopped and decided not to continue anymore.

"The rest of the story, we will see later." Rick said as he let Lacus out of her wheel chair. Instead of holding onto her, he dumped her onto the ground amongst the bushes around sure to leave a trace into telling Kira where she is.

He tore off a small part of the end of her dress placing it just outside the bush as he went into hiding pushing the wheel chair away. He laid there and waits for his two guests' arrival patiently like a lion waiting for its prey.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shinn woke up with a terrible nightmare like he's been knocked by something hard. He instantly came to his senses when he realized that all the knockings in his dream were led by the knocking at his house's door.

He slowly went to open it to see Athrun standing by the door steps. He rubbed his eyes again hoping that it's not an illusion he's seeing.

"What's up Athrun?" He asked yawning sleepily.

Athrun stepped into Shinn's house before telling Shinn how he got a terrible feeling of what's gonna happen to Kira and Lacus. He was awoken by a bad dream of Kira being murdered and decided that he has to head down to Shinn's house.

He even explained how he went to Kira's house and no one answered the door.

Come to think of it, Shinn did get a nightmare too. Something bad was bound to happen. Athrun and Shinn just couldn't ignore the feeling as Athrun suddenly suggested something.

"Why not we go look for Kira, Shinn? We can help him with searching for Lacus too. With more help, things would be a whole lot easier." Athrun said seemingly still don't quite understand about the situation. "It couldn't take too much to find a person who's lost right?"

"You're wrong Athrun. Lacus is not lost. Lacus is kidnapped." Shinn told him with regret shown in his voice.

"How'd that happen??" Athrun asked. How could he have been so clueless? Of course, Lacus has to be taken away, or Kira would've found her by now. Shinn told Kira about the whole process about the plan and what happened, still completely clueless about the danger that is installed for Kira.

"I think we should get going, Shinn. I sense something's coming up to Rick's sleeves." Athrun finally spoke up after hearing so much.

Shinn nodded in agreement before both of them headed out to 27th Onogoro Street to find Kira.

"I hope he's ok, but something tells me we have to hurry." Shinn told Athrun in which he was agreed as Athrun got the same feeling as well. "And I know Lacus is not well too."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kira reached the road side to see a piece of cloth on the floor. He picked it up and on closer examination, he realized that it's part of Lacus's dress.

He looked around and thought that he saw something pink amongst the bushes. He blinked his eyes a few times to realize that he is perfectly awake. He cautiously pushed the leaves of the bushes aside only to see something that lit his face up.

Lacus was lying inside the bush as he slowly carried her out of the bushes while still being really careful with her wounds. It then struck his mind and called in for a frown, her wounds are deadly. Lacus is still awake with her eyes opened; however they are not shining with the radiance that once filled them anymore. They were instead replaced by the cloudy color of the stormy sky.

Kira thought that it was weird for Rick to hide Lacus here and what he's seeing appears to be more like a trap. He didn't dare about it though. All he cared was being able to see Lacus again.

Kira was so relieved to see her that he didn't realize someone creeping up from behind him. Rick was smiling as everything was going the way he wanted. He clutched the dagger he held in his palms tightly while taking another step forward.

Kira was smiling at immobilized Lacus when all of the sudden, Lacus's eyes widened and she started struggle from her place to get Kira to look behind him. Kira got her message as he turned around to receive a tremendous shock in his life. Rick was raising his hand up standing right behind him preparing to stab him with the knife behind him.

"…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Sorry for the long update. Here's chapter 9. I was pretty caught up with some things and my other stories. I got a pretty big disappointment with my HSM fictions so I hope I won't be disappointed again this time. Ok, as I promised, Kira got a glimpse of Lacus. But things are really getting pretty hectic here. I hope to see the same number if not more reviews for this chapter. Like always, the more reviews I get, the faster I update, and I mean it this time. My birthday is coming on next Monday. If I get the distinct number of reviews, I promise that I will update on that day. Please R&R. Thx!**


	10. No Kinship No Love

Kira turned around to see that Rick was close to stabbing him. He was shocked for an instance before his quick reflexes managed to save him somehow.

Kira held onto Lacus's shoulders tighter before rolling to his side allowing Rick to lose his balance, however due to the little amount of time he was given, he was stabbed on the leg as the friction while he was rolling over grazed his arm as well.

Kira growled at the amount of pain he was in. With the knife stabbing on his leg, he can't really move around as easily as he hoped to. He carried Lacus and tried to stand up, but his legs were not obeying his orders. He did the only thing he could do.

Kira untied Lacus while Rick was still recovering from his fall. After undoing the last note, Kira pushed Lacus away. Lacus turned around with tears in her eyes.

"Kira, what are you doing?" She cried out to him as she refused to leave his sight.

"Go now Lacus, I'll be alright here. I am immobile now and this may be a burden to you. Go now before Rick recovers from his fall. Find some help." With this Kira pushed Lacus away from him as he once again tried to stand up. Rick wasn't injured like Kira was as he finally stood up on his feet once again.

Kira pulled out the dagger that was still stuck in his legs flinching at the amount of pain it caused him. With much effort, he was finally able to stand up straight as his wounded leg still wobbled. He knew that he couldn't last long as he started off with a disadvantage.

"So you finally were able to track us down huh." Rick smirked. "You know very well that Lacus can't run away forever. She's injured too and can't go too far. Very well, this will be your grave." Rick charged at Kira preparing to deliver him a punch full force.

Kira tried to move away, but his legs are really hurting him now. With blood oozing out of his leg wound every passing second. Since the punch was meant to be delivered on his face, he had only one choice. Kira bent down from his position as both of them lost their balance. Rick is now beside Kira. Kira delivered another strong blow on his back knocking Rick out for the time being before standing up trying to move around.

He has to find Lacus before Rick comes round.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It's almost day break. Athrun and Shinn were busy looking for traces of Kira. Its not like anyone is around they could ask, especially at this hour; that makes things a whole lot more difficult. Athrun is getting worried.

"Where could they be? This estate is really huge; it's going to take forever if we look around without any clue." Athrun panted. They've been running around the border for quite some time. Shinn was barely done with the search despite being tired himself. He felt that it was his fault that such things happened.

"If we searched the borders and they are nowhere to be found, that leave us with only one more place; inside the neighborhood." Shinn finally spoke up after taking a couple of minutes to restock his supply of oxygen.

"I wonder how tired Kira could've been searching for Lacus the whole day. This border search is enough to kill us." Athrun stood upright before noticing a figure approaching them. It seemed to be a girl and she's stumbling. "There's someone approaching, it's like she's injured or something."

"Athrun, take a closer look, its Lacus!" Shinn told Athrun as they were both caught by surprised at how badly wounded Lacus was. Most of all, how'd she get out? Where's Kira? Shinn had a thousand questions popping up in his mind every second.

"Lacus!!" Athrun called out to her. Lacus looked up relieved to see that it's just Athrun and Shinn. She's however still worried about Kira's safety. She was about to lose balance when Athrun and Shinn caught her. "What's wrong with you?" Shinn asked still feeling guilty.

"Don't bother about me…Kira needs help." Lacus stuttered. She is beginning to lose her balance as she coughed out some blood, probably due to the tortures and exhaustion. She didn't stop running ever since Kira tried to get her away. Her energy's been depleted and could even hardly speak or stand now.

"Where is Kira?" Athrun asked. Shinn was however more interested in dealing with Rick.

"He's by the playground. Rick is going to harm him. Please save him…" Lacus pleaded desperately. The thought of Kira getting stabbed on the leg tears her apart. If it hadn't been for her, things wouldn't have gotten this way.

Athrun carried Lacus by his back running towards where ever Lacus indicated him to with Shinn close behind. He isn't going to let Rick off that easily. All the trouble and harm he's put through his friends. Shinn clenched his fists tightly, he know that whatever Rick has up on his sleeves, he's going to bash that bastard up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kira stumbled everywhere trying to keep up his pace and his balance. His heart is desperately pounding harder every second Lacus went missing again. Rick is in a much better condition than he is, he could beat him to finding her.

He had no idea that Lacus is now in safe hands. He forced another step forward and wasn't ready to give up until Lacus was found. He was partly glad that Lacus is at least out of Rick's hands for now. He is getting really tired from all the searching without eating or drinking.

All of the sudden, his cell phone seems to began vibrating. His wobbly hands struggled to pick it up. He couldn't really see who the caller is as his vision is slowly getting more and more blurish. He knows that he can't hold out much longer. Kira managed to pick up the call as before he could say a single word, he fell on the ground unconscious.

"Lacus…" he struggled to call out once again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shinn was calling out to Kira continuously. Still, there's no reply from him. Shinn is beginning to panic.

"Well? Did he say anything?" Athrun asked Shinn still running. Shinn shook his head. He hated to say what he is going to say as that might worry Lacus even more, but he had to be honest with them.

Lacus felt her heart calling out to her as If Kira was in trouble. She's getting more and more worried every passing second. _Where could he be? _

"He picked up the call, but didn't say a single word. It's as if he's passed out or something as I was pretty sure his cell fell onto the ground." Shinn replied reluctantly. Lacus widened her eyes in shock. _Rick couldn't have gotten Kira. He couldn't have._

Athrun could see the horrid expression written all over Lacus's face. He knows that he must be feeling really horrible. However he wasn't so sure that Kira was knocked out by Rick. He was sure that Kira is still fine.

"Let's just keep looking." Athrun told Shinn in more of a commanding tone. Lacus was debating with herself every minute that Kira's alright. She refused to accept the fact that something might've happened to Kira. She can't live on without him.

Lacus's mind was in deep chaos as she slowly passed out due to over exhaustion and the pressure over all the thoughts that kept flooding her mind. Even in her dreams she could not stop blaming herself. "It's my entire fault…Kira wouldn't gave been in danger if it wasn't for me." She whispered before falling into a deep slumber.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rick slowly stood up as he looked around to see no one. "Darn, he got away with her didn't he!?" He mentally cursed himself.

He was about to start tracking Kira and Lacus down when he noticed the dagger that was still on the floor. That reminded him that he had one more mission to accomplish. He has to finish Corene off to get part of the load off his mind.

He picked up the dagger gently and cleaned off the blood stains off the blade. Rick hid his dagger in the pocket of the jeans he's wearing. He made sure not to cut himself as he placed the part with the sharp edge pointing outwards. He planned ahead; he knew that he couldn't have wiped out Kira that easily.

Kira is far superior in strength compared to him. He failed once, he can't fail twice. He has to finish Corene off this time. He didn't want to do this, but all his childhood memories seemed to come drifting back to him.

_**Flash back (When Rick was 6)**_

_Rick stood rooted there trying to absorb everything into his mind. His mother lay in front of him dead cold. Blood flowing out of her stomach like a river flowing. His eyes widened with horror as her wide opened eyes stared at him._

_His father stood beside him with a knife in his hand. He just killed his mother. The look she gave to Rick before her death, he could not forget. The last words she said before she died. Even before her death, she's been suffering. He's seen his father abusing his mother all the time._

_Weather he gets drunk or is in a bad mood, he never failed to hurt her. Every since Rick grew up, he saw her as an eyesore. She bore him a son and that's all he needed. Someone there to accompany and take care of him for the rest of his lives._

_Rick stood there still in shock while his father laughed at the sight of the bloodstains that stained his hands. He could see Rick letting a tear fall from his eye. He frowned and kneeled down turning Rick towards him to face him._

"_Why did you kill mother?" Rick asked almost crying._

"_She deserved that my son, woman who disobeys her husband deserved to be in hell. The slut that lay before you is a great example. In this realistic world, there is nothing known as kinship, you have to only believe in yourself." Rick's father passed to him that twisted logic. _

_Rick slowly wiped his tears away nodding his head before his father continued his statement. "Remember, there is no such thing as love." _

_Rick smiled at his father like he was proud of him. He stopped grieving over his mother's death from that day on as he deeply harbored whatever his father told him. He's always been his idol ever since young till he was a teenager._

_**(9 years later)**_

"_STOP IT!" Rick shouted out to his father dodging yet another glass bottle thrown at him. He couldn't stand any of this anymore. Ever since he grew up, his father's became more and more abusive._

"_You're such a useless person!" His father shouted at him. Rick always respected his father as he learnt everything from him. The abusive character he now developed and aggressive behavior. Even though seen as an idol, he couldn't take much of the beatings he got anymore. _

_Weather he did right or wrong, he would always wind up getting beaten up. His father finally threw the last bottle towards him as he stumbled back into his room heavily drunk. Rick was slowly recovering from his shock. He could feel rage build up within him._

_He remembered his father telling him that to trust no one but himself. He remembered the phrase about having no kinship and love. "There is no kinship in this world." _

_Rick couldn't hate his father. He raised him up after all. He decided to check on his father to see weather he was fast asleep. Rick poured a glad of water as he entered the blacked out room. Rick turned on the dimmest light in the room walking towards his father._

"_Dad..." he called out. Rick received no reply from him. He thought that he must've fallen asleep. Before he left, he realized an empty medicine bottle on the floor. He widened his eyes as he kneeled down before his father to see that his eyes were open. He failed to see that as his hair was covering his eyes while he was lying low. _

_Rick could see his father's mouth foaming before be stopped moving. It was all dead silence before he placed a finger under his nose, only to find him dead. Rick didn't shed a single tear before his father's deathbed. He felt nothing at all._

_All those years being raised up under a rough environment, he slowly lost all humanity he had in him. He began to feel lesser and lesser emotions within him. He still remembered the phrase he was thought. "No kinship, no love."_

_**(End of flashback)**_

Rick cleared all memories he had in mind. He behaved like a normal person in public, but he had a cold heart and all these while, no one knew about his sick personality. Corene is now approaching him as his hand felt the knife he had in his pocket from outside.

He was willing to accomplish his goal at all costs. He's not going to get caught. Corene approached him failing to notice the difference in expression he showed her. It seems as if he lost all senses. Friend or not, Rick was not ready to spare her life.

"What is it this time?" Corene asked in an unfriendly tone, probably due to her failed attempt. Rick was so sure that Kira would be with her, but it all ended up in a failure.

Rick shrugged his shoulders. "Lacus got away too." He replied her while walking another step forward.

Corene felt her spine chill at his emotionless tone as she took a step backward for every step Rick takes forward. She wasn't sure what he's up to now. She continued to walk backwards till she realized that she reached a dead end and there's no where she could go now.

She is beginning to feel afraid. Rick slowly reached out for the dagger he placed in his pocket pulling it out cautiously. He smiled at Corene as her fear multiplied every second staring at the dagger he had in his hands. She feared for what ever that's going to happen.

"We are supposed to be helping each other Rick! What are you doing?" She cried out tearing. Rick did nothing but smirk at her. He wasn't ready to spare her life. It may risk his own if he did. Rick placed the dagger's tip at her stomach as he gave off another spine chilling smile.

"Well, I guess this means farewell my friend. And thanks for all the help." Rick plunged the dagger deep into her as there he made his first kill. It was exactly the way his mother died. Corene managed to cough out some blood before her legs slowly give way.

Corene struggled to say something but she couldn't as she fell to the floor knocked out cold. "No kinship, no love." Rick repeated the same phrase to himself. He stared at Corene's dead figure for a moment. It was the same way his mother died, eyes wide open. The stare Corene gave to Rick even after she's dead resembled the glare her mother gave him.

It didn't bother him much now. All he cared for was his mission being accomplished as he wiped the dagger off clean walking away from the scene. With Corene out of his mind now, it's all down to Kira.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kira finally woke up conscious. How long has he been lying there? He forced himself up and felt that his wound is getting infected already, he couldn't really move about now. All he worried about is Rick. He has a weapon with him and it seems as if he was bound to kill him.

Kira limped his way through the neighborhood searching for a safe spot to lie down and treat his wounds first. Now his mind was all set off to the worries he had for Lacus. _I hope she's okay._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Well…I'm surprised I actually got this chapter done up. It took me quite some effort to think of how to kill Corene. I don't know if this is a bit too bloody. I hope not because I tried to reduce all gruesome scenes. I hate writing such stories, it creates way too much problems. The other 2 of my fictions were posted up too like I promised. All three fictions I promised to update on my birthday today were done up. Please R&R. Thx!!**


	11. NOTICE!

**Notice**

For those readers who did not notice my profile notice, this is a message for you. I'm currently quite busy so may take some time before my next update. I'm not MIA nor inactive anymore but I'm anxious to continuing n finishing my stories, of course I need some time to settle down first. I can't make a promise but I will try to update my stories as soon as possible. My common tests are coming up and I'm having a camp tomorrow so the fastest update I can make is next week or I'll try to update within a month. Sorry for the inconvenience caused. I would also like to thank readers who continued to wait for my stories. If you want to know how my doing, you may go to my blog which's linked to my profile under home page. Thanks.

**KL-Felicia -- XuanZ**


	12. Saved and Found

Still fresh from his previous kill, Rick searched for Kira around the neighborhood hastily. His nerves were still hot from the last kill and are ready to do even more.

Not far behind, Corene lay lifeless against the wall in the pool of blood with widened eyes as if they were trying to haunt Rick and mouth wide open of overwhelming shock. Rick however was used to this and he wasn't shaken by it at all.

His footsteps lighten every time they walk and his sensitive sixth sense told him he sensed some sort of presence nearby, hoping it's Kira; quicken his step around to get the whole 'mission' over with.

Athrun, Lacus and Shinn peeped out from the side of the wall behind where Corene was lying. They did not notice Corene's dead self as they cautiously walked out of their hiding place.

Athrun was struggling to lighten his steps as possible in order not to create noises that may arouse the murderer's suspicions. He found it pretty hard to walk normally having Lacus on his back as he continued dragging his feet and stumbled upon something.

He lowered his head to see the most horrifying sight that he ever came across in his life. Just below him laid a fresh dead body with blood still oozing out. 'CORENE!!' He screamed mentally. It was clear that it's a well planned murder. He could sense her screams before her death.

Lacus couldn't believe what she was seeing…She had a sinking feeling that the murderer was Rick but she kept mum.

She gone through torturing and sufferings under him, and there's no way she'd ever forget the pain. She flinched at the thought and stared at her hands with cuts that had stopped bleeding. 'Kira…where are you?'

After seeing Corene's lifeless form, Lacus is starting to let her thoughts run wild…what if the next one she sees lying on the floor is Kira? She could never live without him, he was her pillar to lean on, what will become of her if Kira leaves her?

"Did that Rick bastard do this?" Shinn asked silently.

"I think so, I can't think of a better suspect." Athrun replied.

"It definitely is him, I've been through the sufferings and I know everything. He's firm with his actions and shows no mercy. But why did he choose to kill Corene?" She asked.

"I don't think we have time for these thinking, we have to find Kira before he does." Shinn said. Athrun and Lacus nodded their heads before heading forward in attempt to search for Kira.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kira staggered, trying hard to stand upright. He was just glad Lacus is away now, at least not in the hands on Rick. He did not expect such a behavior from Rick, all he knew from the past was he was a pervert, but there have been no report on how horrifying he could get.

He placed his hand into the pocket pulling out a handkerchief wrapping it around his deep wound to control its bleeding.

He did flinched a little while doing that, but he knew it was nothing compared to what Lacus went through, panic and fear of being alone with a person who lost his mind.

Kira was so deep in his thoughts when he saw a figure walking from far, it was still night and 3 hours before daybreak, he couldn't see a single feature about the person, however he could see something like a dagger shining in the hands of the person.

Deciding that he'd take no chances, he decided to hide behind some bushes near by. It was not very long till the figure was in sight.

Kira's eyes caught sight of the blood stains on Rick's shirt and dagger, could it be his blood, or someone else's? If it was his, it should've dried up some time ago, yet the ones on his dagger still seemed pretty fresh to him.

It scared him to think that the blood might be Lacus's. 'I wonder if Lacus is safe yet, maybe I could ask for Athrun's help.' Kira asked himself.

He knew that the slightest movements he made will cause the leaves on the bushes to rustle which would alarm Rick. Yet another part of him knew that he couldn't just lie there forever. Making things worse, Rick took a seat at a bench nearby to clean off the stains on the dagger.

'Oh great, now I can't even move an inch.' Kira thought, facing up staring at the moon in the middle of all the bushes with twigs hanging over him. It seemed to take forever and he knew he couldn't afford to lie there forever.

Without moving an inch from his spot, he slowly reached out for his cell phone attempting to type a message sending it to Athrun and Shinn.

So much about school reopening, they had to meet such a bastard. His mind started to drift off to Corene; it seemed too much of a coincidence that everything just happened in a flash. It is as if the series of events were carefully planned out.

Rick knowing where ever Lacus ran, knowing what ever happened was weird. 'Could they be in cahoots?' he asked himself silently.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Athrun and Shinn were not far from where Kira was, but who would've guessed that Kira would be hiding in the midst of the bushes?

Athrun's cell phone rang. The ringing of it alarmed Rick, however, they did not realize the presence of Rick around. Athrun opened his message, "it's from Kira!" Lacus smiled.

'Rick is searching for Lacus now. It's a long story to say but could you please look for Lacus on my behalf? I'm pretty immobilized now.' Athrun smiled while reading the message mentally. He'd be so relief if he knows that she is.

The three were so engrossed in the message and how relieved they were when Kira is still fine, they did not realize a figure slowly approaching.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kira was lying low silently, desperately praying every second for Rick to quickly walk away, and for Lacus to be alright. It was then he heard a ring tone. It sounded familiar, like he heard it before. Then, it hit him, it was one of Lacus's songs and only within the cliques do they have it.

'ATHRUN??!!' He thought out loud. 'Oh no, they are near by, If I can hear this, then Rick…" He thought while stretching his head out as far as possible, still trying to keep as quiet as possible.

He could see that Rick was alarmed by the message. 'Oh no, Athrun, didn't I told you before not to be so careless?' Kira thought silently. He saw that Rick was slowly walking towards a certain direction where he could distinctly see three people.

One of them on the back of the other; that person had hair just like those of Lacus's. Long and with curls all around, that must be Lacus. He could recognize her frame. For a moment he was pretty happy that Lacus made her way to them, he was reminded once again that Rick was armed and headed towards them.

Kira struggled to get to his feet despite his wound. He was once again reminded that Rick had a weapon with him, and knowing Athrun, he probably doesn't have one. He could also identify that the guy beside Athrun was Shinn. 'He probably doesn't have something for defense as well.' Kira thought.

Kira picked up his phone once again and gave Shinn a message this time. Shinn's cell phone should be in silent. He just messaged something to tell them that Rick is nearby and he is nearby them too, and told them to run.

Not long after, he could see Shinn's cell phone light up from a distance. He was pretty relieved. He could see the figures are starting to be on their guard now, he was pretty relieved, but he hope that none of them would get hurt.

Kira decided not to leave things to chance. He slowly moved to keep out of sight from Rick. But the chances of not being noticed were low. He was pretty handicapped because of the condition his leg was in, and that Rick has strong senses. Yet the thought about Lacus's life being at stake gave him the courage to do something drastic.

'Boy, it feels like I'm filming some kind of movie in Hollywood." Kira thought to himself. 'OH GOD YAMATO!! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO JOKE TO YOURSELF!!" Kira slapped himself mentally in the mind.

Kira could see that Shinn and Athrun were in the position to get ready themselves against anything drastic Rick might do. He picked up a handful of pebbles in his palms.

He had an idea in mind, but he just hoped that they get his idea. Kira walked to behind a wall making sure he was out of sight. Taking a close aim at the ground near Rick, he meant to distract him and hope that whatever he did will arouse the attention of Rick buying enough time for Athrun and Shinn to run away with Lacus.

He could see that Rick was quickly approaching them clutching onto the dagger in his hands tightly. Kira knew that it's either he strike first, or Rick would.

Kira closed one of his eyes and took careful aim before throwing the more than pathetic little pebble around Rick. He just hoped he was still in the condition to fight. Then he wouldn't have to rely on those little stones to save the lives of 3 people.

The sounds of landing pebbles seemed to have gotten Rick's attention, but he was pretty much more interested in Lacus that was before him again.

Kira continued to throw in attempts to irritate Rick as much as possible. Rick didn't seem to be pretty much interested in whoever's been throwing the pebbles.

Kira was running out of patience. He picked up a piece of gravel. He could afford throwing those little pebbles anymore. This time, instead of aiming all around Rick, he decided to take aim on the back of his knee. Only then, will he lost his balance, he just hope that something a little heavier would be able to fly that far.

Kira knew that striking this would push Rick to his breaking point. Kira ran towards some buildings hiding behind the pillars. He planned to make an escape as soon as he hit the spot he was targeting for.

'Here goes nothing' Kira thought as he felt the gravel flew out of his hands. He saw that the gravel hit right at where he wanted. 'Jackpot!' He thought silently to himself as he staggered somewhere to the bus stop near by the side of the road. It'd be safer since it's more populated there.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Athrun saw that Rick was approaching them; both him and Shinn were at defense stance, they could see the dagger in Rick's hand even from a distance away in the dark.

Shinn received a message by Kira, 'so Kira's nearby huh?' Shinn thought. 'But how are we supposed to run? The mad dog will chase us if we do.'

"If Kira is nearby, he would do something to help us out. That's my gut feeling Shinn." Athrun whispered.

Shinn nodded while still trying to keep his cool as his heart was pounding faster and faster at the sight of Rick approaching.

Lacus could feel her palms sweating. That was the face she never want to see again, yet her heart was cheering silently that Kira was somewhere nearby watching them.

Not long later, they could see pebbles landing all around Rick. 'Is that Kira?' Lacus's eyes brightened.

Shinn twitched his eyebrow seeing the little pebbles around Rick. "Kira! Pebbles are not going to work; he would just assume it's just some kids playing. What are you thinking?" Athrun said to himself, still trying to figure out whatever's up Kira's sleeve.

He just knew the one behind the 'flying' pebbles was Kira. But he couldn't lay a finger on what Kira was trying to do. "I think he's trying to get Rick's attention so that we can make a run for it." Lacus whispered to them. Shinn nodded silently, "but it seems like his plan's foiled."

Just then, they saw something a little larger than the pebbles flying towards Rick from behind him, striking onto the back of his knee bull's eye. They could see that Rick losing his balance falling with his knife falling out of his hands as well.

Something hit Lacus's mind. "Kira told us to run!! Now's the chance isn't it?" She snapped Athrun and Shinn out of their trance.

The three of them took off quickly to where their mind told them to. Their instinct just pointed out to them that the bus stop was where they should be headed towards.

Rick regained back to his feet once again, reaching out for the dagger that has fallen out of his hand. By then, Lacus and the other two were out of sight. 'DARN' He told himself mentally. He remembered that someone was throwing pebbles at him.

Rick turned around walking towards the nearest building to find no one but a trail of blood there together with a group of unused pebbles.

"Blood huh." Rick smirked. "The only two people who are bleeding are Corene and Kira. Corene is dead, so it's left with Kira." Rick smiled to himself as he slowly followed the trail of blood to where he was led to. He knew that by following it, it'll lead him to Kira. Even better, 'if Kira and Lacus has a happy reunion, then it'll be able to finish him and get her back.' He thought to himself.

On the other hand, Kira was trying to walk as fast as possible towards the bus stop. He was unaware about the trails of blood he's been dripping on the way.

Kira tore his wound once again due to the amount of pressure he placed on it. It wasn't properly treated too. He knew that Rick will surely look for him at his spot where he threw the pebbles from, however Kira was not in the condition to run.

'Athrun, Shinn, how far have you gotten?' Kira thought silently. Perhaps Lacus might be safe for today, what about other days in school? She's going to have to face with the fear at any point in school now. Kira frowned at the idea of having to go to school to meet Rick again.

"Perhaps it's a good thing that tomorrow is a holiday isn't it?" He asked himself.

Kira finally reached the bus stop where he saw the three familiar figures sitting there. They were obviously ahead of him, his leg was in the condition such that he couldn't run or strain on it too much. Yet he finally heard a voice he's been longing to hear so much.

Just then, a fist came flying to him and fortunately, he caught it in time. Kira heard the growling of the attacker. It was enough to assure him of the person's identity.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lacus, Athrun and Shinn reached the bus stop in a few minute. While resting there, they were silently praying for Kira to be safe.

"I didn't see Rick running after us. Could he have changed his target and ran after Kira?" Shinn asked Athrun.

"Kira will be fine. He will make it." Athrun told Shinn and the worried Lacus. She looked like she was going to cry when the three of them sensed someone approaching them. "Don't tell me Rick's here again. He couldn't have followed us all the way here." Shinn clenched his fist in anger.

"Wait Shinn, I think we all know who he is." Athrun smiled.

"Who doesn't know Rick?" Shinn growled in frustration. He couldn't hold his anger back any longer.

"Wait Shinn!" Lacus shouted out.

Shinn ran towards the figure holding out his fist ready to punch who he thought was Rick. He was so ready to swing his fist into that person's face when he realized his hand was caught. The person's face came into his view. "Kira…" Shinn was dumb founded.

"KIRA!!" Lacus Got back into energy again as she ignored her wounds running towards Kira hugging him, careful of not to hurt his injured leg. It pained her to look at how exhausted Kira was and how bad of a condition was Kira's leg in.

"Lacus." Kira smiled hugging her back while smiling at his other two pals. "Thanks guys." Kira smiled at them holding up his hand to give Athrun a friendly punch on the arm.

From not far, Rick was watching their reunion. He knew that he would be outnumbered if he went head on and that the bus stop is way too bright for him to be holding a weapon out there. Rick sniffled at his fail in mission as he walked back to his home. 'Lacus Clyne! You got off so lucky this time round. I shall see you another day then.' He smiled to himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Sorry for the long update in this story too. I hope I haven't lost my readers yet. I hope you guys are satisfied with this chapter. The next chapter will be where Kira and gang starts to search for Rick to arrest him. I guess the story is coming near to an end. Or maybe not, that's if I could drag the search long enough again. Hahas. I hope to get more reviews compared to my previous chapters as you know, I need motivation. If I do well for my exams and for this chapter, I promise to update soon. Thx!! R&R.**


	13. Finding out

"KIRA!!" Lacus screamed with delight as she ran towards the injured brunette, slipping both arms around his waist.

Kira didn't bother saying anything, actions speaks louder than words after all as he bent his neck down towards Lacus's level, laying a soft kiss upon her warm lips. He was glad, glad that he was able to see Lacus again. How much he panicked when he heard her scream over the phone the last time before he found her.

Kira and Lacus broke the kiss parting slowly. "I was afraid I'd lose you, Lacus." Kira said, placing his hand on her face, using his thumb to caress her cheek lovingly.

Lacus just stared into his eyes lovingly, smiling as she placed her hands among his massive brown locks. She could feel Kira's sweat, but she didn't mind getting her hands dirty or smelly this time, as long as it belonged to Kira. Those sweats were there for the sake of saving her.

She could see the beaten out look on Kira's face, it must've taken a lot out of him to track her down within the period of time, but she still wondered how he managed to get to her so quickly. However, she couldn't stand to imagine what more she would have to go through living together with Rick for another day.

She was completely traumatized by Rick's weird behavior and his harsh words. It looked as if he was mentally unsound and the fact of that scared her.

Kira didn't care about how tired he was; all he needed to be recharged again was to look at Lacus, safe in his arms. She had always been his light, to keep him going this far.

Both of them got so lost in each other's arms, they began to melt into the opposition's touch as they slowly shut their eyes, yet again leaning in to capture each other's lips; this time with more passion in the mouth to mouth exchange of love.

Shinn stood aside with shock yet disgusted face. "I didn't know Kira had so much fluff within him, Athrun." He commented.

Athrun laughed at his comment, "Well, absence makes the heart goes fonder."

Shinn rolled his eyes, dropping the subject. Though disgusted with the intimate display of affections by the pastry haired girl and the brunette before, he felt more of happiness at the sight of the reunion of the couple before his eyes. Yet it didn't make him feel much better looking at the bruises on Lacus, and the stab on Kira's leg.

He hated to break the moment but still, he decided that it was time they left the place. 27th Onogoro Street didn't give either of them fond memories. "Erm, excuse me. Romeo and Juliet, but I think it's best if we get out of here. If there are more activities planned later for tonight, I'd suggest you get yourselves a room. I don't want you people to get too carried away."

Athrun chuckled at the comment before nodding in agreement, looking at Kira and Lacus, blushing in an unhealthy shade of red. But it was alright, they just enjoyed being with each other.

Kira let go of Lacus as he slipped his one of his arm around her waist, resting it on the side of her hip walking towards the both of them.

"So I guess all's well that ends well now?" Shinn asked feeling relieved. However, a face full of worry appeared on Kira as he thought about something else they have to do other than just save Lacus out of Rick's hands.

"Is there anything else that bothers you Kira? You seem to be in another world even after Lacus is saved." Athrun asked Kira. What he said also caught Lacus's attention as she shot Kira a look of curiosity, interested to know what's going on in his mind.

"The problem now lies with Rick; we need to figure out a way to get him arrested. We've seen what he could do, this guy is definitely not as simple as he appears to be and he can be pretty ruthless. His killings are absurd!" Kira told them.

Athrun nodded "after what happened, I doubt he'd even attend school and might probably be planning something behind out backs, so we need to be on alert at all times, at the same time be the one who takes the first move to find him."

"What about Corene then?" Shinn asked in curiosity, still remembering her death scene. Kira and Lacus stared at each other smiling.

"It's no doubt she was cahoots with Rick in this kidnapping, so either way, she'd either be sentenced to life time imprisoning or death, so we wouldn't need to worry about it too much. But, we'll send people there to pick up her corpse and give her a proper cremation." Lacus smiled.

"I pity her though, she didn't choose to become this way; she just took the wrong way out to obtain what ever she wanted." Lacus continued. "It's seriously a regret that things have to come down to all these."

Kira smiled at her with sorry imprinted in his orbs as he pulled her closer towards him. Shinn shook his head in disagreement. "We might need to do an investigation on both of them though." He suggested. "Who knows how Corene or Rick is like previously?"

"Shinn's right Kira, we've only known them for a few days and we're not even that close, so researches might be relevant." Athrun answered.

The bus reached the bus stop they were at as the four of them boarded the bus, looking around for a seat to take a long well deserved rest. The bus was quiet and empty though, who'd even come out at this time anyway. It was a little difficult for Kira to board the bus though; the cramped pathway in it and not to mention, the rocking movements of the bus driving around makes it even harder for him to move around as Lacus stared at his leg with worry.

She grabbed Kira's hand and squeezed it tightly, trying to provide him with support at the same time. "Kira, thanks for everything." Lacus smiled at him as they cautiously sat down. Kira slightly flinched at the stress on his wound as Lacus shot him yet another guilty look.

Kira smiled at her reassuring that it was fine as Lacus slowly laid her head down onto his shoulder resting, falling asleep. Kira saw her doing this as this is something he could definitely get used to, he rested his head on top of hers as he let out yet another yawn falling asleep along with the other two guys.

Kira and Lacus soon reached home after the bus ride, still not able to keep their hands off each other as they shut the doors behind them, leaning in for yet another passionate kiss. "I think that if this keeps up, we'll get real addicted to it in no time." Lacus mumbled with her lips still on Kira's.

She could feel Kira smirking into the kiss as he slowly laid a trail of kisses down to her neck as he noticed Lacus flinch suddenly. He could feel the uncomfortable feeling she's having and decided to stop as he parted his lips reluctantly from her neck, looking into her eyes yet again only to see fear within.

"What happened, Lacus?" Kira asked, although a little disappointed of not being able to continue what he wanted. However, in his heart, he cared for Lacus a lot more than his lust for sexual pleasure from her. He placed his palm on her face as he could feel her using both her hands to hold onto it holding it in place, sighing and resting her cheek in his palm feeling secure.

Kira finally softened his expression as he realized what has been making Lacus feel so uncomfortable. "Is it because of Rick?" He asked; receiving no reply as Lacus's pink bangs covered her eyes, making it harder for him to look at her directly.

Kira knelt down in front of her with one knee on the ground and another leg supporting, he placed both his hands so hold Lacus's arms so enable him to look at her eyes from below. He could see the fear he saw a minute ago still lingering in her eyes. He frowned in anger, yet feeling his heart being poked by a knife endlessly at the same time.

Lacus could feel tears trickling down her face. Kira sighed; he could now understand how much Lacus had been through. She's never cried like that before, not in fear.

He placed one of his hands on her back and another under her knees to carry her bridal style up her room for her to get some rest. It was a long day for them and he knew that she didn't have the energy to satisfy his manly needs for now.

Lacus's expression eased feeling the soft touch of the familiar bed covers upon her skin. Kira slowly pulled the blankets to cover her as he smiled at her, feeling better to receive a smile returned back to him.

He placed his hand on her forehead only to feel her running a high temperature. His shock was slowly recovered as he went to grab a wet towel and a glass of water for her. He didn't have medical remedies for now, but was sure such treatment will suffice for the time being.

"You're running a fever, Lacus." Kira whispered lovingly at her, still ignoring his wound as he took her temperature. Luckily, it was not that serious. Placing the wet towel on her fore head gently, he placed a kiss upon her cheek. Lacus smiled at his pleasant gesture as she decided to stay awake, deciding that she'd never get enough looking at him, even though it's in the dark.

Kira reached out to his drawer pulling out his first aid kit attempting to dress his wound that he's positive, is in a bad condition right now. He slowly removed the hanky as the opened wound started generating actively flowing red liquid again.

Lacus jumped out of her bed running towards Kira. "Kira!! Why didn't you tell me that your leg is in such a bad condition?!" Lacus asked, obviously paranoid at the bloody sight. She shot Kira a small angry look as she took the cottons from Kira's hands before Kira could register what just happened.

"Lacus, you're not feeling well, you should go to sleep. Besides, you have your wounds as well." Kira whispered to her trying to get her back to sleep again. However, Lacus just wouldn't listen as she began treating his opened cut.

Kira could only smile at the current situation. He never felt more blissful being with Lacus and could finally understand why he could never do without her. Lacus finished dressing up the wound in a professional way as she could see Kira looking at her in disbelief.

"I've had first aid training too, Kira! Why are you looking at me in such a manner?" Lacus pouted at him.

Kira could only smile at her comment. "Because, I never knew you could do it better than normal medics can. I thought princesses only have people to wait them on." Kira laughed jokingly, only to receive the cold treatment from Lacus as she stood up walking away from Kira, not bothering to pack the tools up.

Kira wasn't even worried as he stood up heading towards Lacus. He slipped his arms around Lacus. "But you're the only princess who could wait on Kira Yamato to his satisfaction here." He whispered into her ear tickling her ears with his hot breath. Lacus began blushing but pretended to be angry as she broke away from his arms, laid onto the bed, pretending to sleep.

Kira didn't plan on giving up that soon as he lay down beside her, using his finger tips to tickle her sides making Lacus laugh uncontrollably. "St…stop it Kira…" Lacus laughed, unable to stop.

Kira let go of her pulling her into yet another hug. "You're not angry anymore are you, my cute little puppy?" He smiled.

Lacus smiled back at him as she placed her lips on his for the forth time that night before parting as both of them fell asleep in each other's arms comfortably.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**3 weeks later**

Kira was busy typing on his desktop so as Athrun and Shinn was with Stellar and Cagalli sitting by the side waiting and watching the endless search patiently.

It's been 3 weeks and there was no sign or traces of Rick anywhere. No one on the streets remembered seeing Rick again as they still couldn't give up on searching for him. They need to know about Rick's background to understand why he was like this.

Not remembering any signs of unstable mental status of Rick from before, they continued to investigate hoping to get to the bottom of the whole thing.

Rick didn't have any actual profile in Orb's citizenship data and that made things even weirder. It only stated his name, his birth date and his identification code number. "I wonder why it didn't state anything about his parents." Kira asked himself.

They did find cases similar to Rick's doings previously though, but the bottom line of these cases was blurry. It worried them then as the cases were all left unsolved, yet they were not known to them before.

"I must've missed out on these articles because of work all these time, why didn't I see this and try getting to the bottom of it?" Cagalli asked herself clutching her hair.

"These cases happened since the past four years and it's been stretched throughout this time, so it means, it could've started happening when Rick and us were around 16 years old." Kira explained.

"What makes you so sure it's all Rick's doings?" Stellar asked curiously. Kira shrugged his shoulders.

"Just a gut feeling; and these cases are all quite similar." Kira continued "rapes, physical and mental abuse. The same wounds as what's inflicted on Lacus when you come to think of it. Cuts that are around the same, looks like they are made out of the same tools used." Kira said enlarging a picture of the cuts on the victim's arms and legs, "Further more, given Rick's age then till now, it's possible that he could've been the ones behind all these. Once you're 16, you're no longer a kid."

"Then why didn't these people report on who's the culprit who harmed them?" Shinn asked. "They could've described the features of the one who's responsible for all these actions, why didn't they then? Makes it even weirder, they didn't bother pursuing these cases after they've been left ignored and untouched for a period of time."

"Apparently, they could've been silenced using fear." Lacus answered him. "Rick had an essence on him, something that warns the victims against pursuing against him. He could've given them money to silence their mouths too, or they could've been threatened and blackmailed. Either way, it makes sense given the type of character he possesses."

"AHH! I found it!!" Athrun suddenly shouted, alarming all around him. "Oops, sorry for the interruption, but I think I've found something that you people might be interested in."

All of them gathered around Athrun's laptop as he started scrolling down an article. It's an article of a funeral and a man who's dead. "Isn't that the guy who's well known for his abusive ways and underhand doings?" Cagalli voiced out her thoughts.

Athrun nodded, pointing towards the screen with an enlarged, slightly blurish picture. It was pointing towards a figure of a certain guy with blonde hair and emerald eyes.

Lacus gulped at the sight of that guy. "Isn't that Rick?" She asked, even though she didn't want to ever mention his name again.

"Yeah, and he looks as if he's greeting the guests that are attending the wake." Kira added on. "So what's he doing there? I thought that only family members of a dead person would do the greetings of the guests…unless he's the…"

"Son of this man?" Athrun finished his sentence for him. Kira just nodded.

He looked at the features of the old man to find the striking resemblance in features of the guy and Rick himself. It suddenly hit him. "This article is around five years ago and the incidents happened four years ago. What is the name of this old man then?"

"Roy; and this guy have a son and a wife that died somewhat fourteen years ago. This man's been charged on court for murder of his own wife before, but for some reason, he managed to just get away with a few months of imprisonment. Looks as if Rick was making statement for his father as an eye-witness for his side." Cagalli replied clicking onto the page to look more into the information she just found.

"But Rick's not called Rick in the past though. He was known as Ken until he applied for change in name in identification. He gave the clerk false information about himself as an orphan who doesn't have parents since birth." Cagalli explained smiling to herself.

"Wow, where did you get all these reports all of the sudden from?" Kira asked, twitching his eye brow at the sudden boost of smartness his sister possessed.

"Simple, I made contact with a clerk from the identification centre right before this whole investigation began and she just sent me an e-mail with all the information when Athrun suddenly scared all of us with his sudden random remark." Cagalli laughed eyeing at Athrun.

"Now it makes sense of why Rick's personality is this way, he must've adopted it from his father and since his father killed his mother with his own hands, it must've led him to thinking that there is no such thing as kinship on earth and all these led to the present Rick we're seeing today." Stellar concluded.

Kira looked at Lacus before saying something that's been on his mind for a long time. "Then I guess it is a good thing that I found you so quickly." He smiled pinching Lacus's nose.

Lacus smiled at him before breaking off from the side-tracking moment. "Then why did Rick choose to help out his father as his eye-witness?" All of them shook their heads shrugging their shoulders. "Who knows, only Rick himself is aware of why he did all these." Shinn commented.

"From what I know, Roy…or put in another way, Rick's father is a drunkard and is believed to have abused his wife often as shown from the number of bruises on the wife's body when she was found dead. They seem to have been there for quite some time before she was actually killed." Cagalli said still reading out from the articles and information reports that kept churning into her e-mail endlessly.

"And so that guy taught Rick how to abuse and hurt people huh." Athrun said with a clearly disgusted look on his face.

"And we all didn't know that Rick has such a dark past." Stellar mumbled in an audible tone, holding on to Shinn's hand tightly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rick took out his luggage bag he kept in his cupboard as he began to pack his clothes, preparing to find another place to stay. The places he stayed before were normally rented to him.

Rick was aware that he murdered Corene and that people are now investigating to track him down right then. He didn't understand himself, why he went so far and he started regretting ever sinning so much. He said to get back at Lacus and Kira again, but something's been fencing him from doing so for the past three weeks.

He brought up his hands staring at them, feeling them shaking with fears and guilt. He's never murdered anyone with his own hands before.

He's been having dreams of his father telling him how much he regretted of all the things he did in the past. He even had dreams of his mother talking to him about how she didn't blame his father even when he killed her. What scared him most was dreaming about Corene crying in regrets. These dreams have been controlling his mind recently and he's in a pretty confused state of mind right now.

He wants to leave Orb now, to start finding who he really is. He's been engulfed in his father's sinful words for four years blindly; he didn't realize how many people he's been hurting.

He cursed himself mentally of how selfish he was trying to hurt Lacus's pride. But one thing through the whole incident, he realized that love is still present after all. After witnessing the display of affections of Kira and Lacus kissing at the bus stop. It didn't move his heart one bit on the spot, but while walking back, he began to realize how lonely of a life he led and how it didn't worth anything as he didn't have true goals nor meaning in his doings.

He's not been living his life in fulfillment to do what he wants to when he was just a young boy and that was his life regret,

All he wanted for his childhood years were blinded completely from his eyes and mind as everything he's been pursuing for was plainly to gain his own pleasure, seeing people suffer in agony. Now he's feeling utterly disgusted with his actions in the past years.

Rick let a tear fall from his eye, a tear that fell after keeping it right after his mother's death bed. It's been 14 years since he truly felt his warm tear trickling down his cheek proving the presence of the remaining bit of humanity within him.

Rick looked at the time ticking 5pm on the wall as he zipped up the large bag, wiped his tears away from his cheek, unlocking the gates of his apartment leaving slowly.

Rick was staring at the ground walking, yet the dark side of him is still battling against being soft again. He knew the consequences of all his actions, yet he didn't want to die. He was afraid to die, afraid to join his parents, afraid of facing Corene after he died and not to say, afraid to face the music of his doings.

He decided to flee from 27th Onogoro Street for now to prevent being tracked down by Kira and his people but he knew very well, given his states of mind now, he can't flee to anywhere as easily as he hoped to before.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ahh!! I guess we're done for the day!" Cagalli and Athrun screamed happily stretching her arms and legs after hours of researching for the fruitful information they've obtained finally. Looking at the time, it's already six.

"Up for dinner anyone? C'mon it's Friday evening and all we've been doing after school the whole time is looking up about Rick's dark past. Now I'm hungry." Cagalli groaned feeling her stomach starting to growl.

Athrun nodded at her with agreement that they should grab some bite as Kira and Lacus smiled while Kira helped Lacus up from sitting on the chairs for hours. "I guess we do deserve a break after all these." Kira smiled at her.

"Then when will operation, Rick napping commence?" Stellar suddenly asked. All of them stared at her with a puzzled look at the sudden question. Why didn't it hit them before?

"I'd like to nab him myself." Kira explained. Shinn nodded in irritation. "I know, Kira, but how're you going to nab him when we don't even know where he is now? Knowing Rick, he'd probably been on his way to fleeing by now." Shinn replied sending Kira a blank look. Kira hesitated awhile before slapping himself mentally.

"Why didn't I think of that??" Kira said aloud.

"Perhaps you're too caught up with food?" Athrun laughed at him, blushing when his stomach growled too.

"Now look who's talking?" Kira laughed alone with the others except for Lacus. Kira seemed to notice this moodiness in her eyes all of the sudden. "What's wrong Lacus?"

"I'm just thinking about what will happen if Rick is found again. Something's been telling me that he's changed and is no longer committing all these crimes. You think we should forgive him then? He didn't choose to become this way I believe." Lacus sighed, voicing out her thoughts, sending her pity towards his way.

"Either way, you can't forgive him for all the things he's done. Everyone has to face their own music for what they've done. He's harmed so many people, hurt the pride of those he targeted and even helping out his father by giving false witnessing. Do you think he deserves forgiveness through all these?!" Cagalli shrieked. She couldn't believe just how forgiving Lacus is, but that's Lacus after all, she believes that every bad incident is no one's fault.

"Either way, we'll decide when we find him I guess." Kira cut off the conversation with determination burning in his eyes. He had a place in mind now. "We'll go to his house now to look for him. What do you say?" He asked.

Receiving nods from the rest, he guided them to Rick's apartment through the fastest way possible as he once again reached the place he never thought he would want to come to again.

Lacus gulped as they took the lift upwards. Something kept haunting her of what will happen later on though; it feels as though what ever the outcome is, she will not like it.

Lacus squeezed Kira's hand a little tighter to feel more secure as the lift reached the floor where Rick's apartment is. It's dark and gloomy. Definitely different from what it looks like compared to the other blocks. Like the only one that is filled with unhappiness in the atmosphere.

The air seemed to become stale right then. Shinn suddenly stopped right on the spot startling the others as all the eyes were now directed upon him. "We forgot to bring a weapon for self-defense. What if he's armed or catches us by surprise with a surprise attack?"

"We can't afford to go back now, not when we came all the way here. We have no time to lose. We've got no weapons, but we have numbers." Athrun reassured him.

Stellar nodded in agreement, clutching onto Shinn's arm tightly as Kira and Lacus continued leading the way towards the apartment. They stopped before what seemed like the only apartment with a red door. The others down the corridors are painted in blue.

Making things seem more suspicious, the gate is unlocked and left opened. Kira tried looking through the windows but realized that the curtains were covering the inside of the house. That leads them with a last choice, to go in a try their luck. Kira gulped as he took another step towards the door.

Lightly kicking against the door to open it; still cautious until someone suddenly came.

"May I know what you might be doing here?" A voice was heard from behind them as they were all startled, jumping from shock.

Kira turned around, surprised and startled to see who it was.

"YOU ARE..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: This is chapter 12 I guess. I did make up for the lack of KxL moments in the previous chapters with plenty of them in this one so I hope you people liked it. I updated quickly because of the satisfying amount of reviews I'm getting for this fic and also the other two. I'm finishing this fic soon, maybe in one or two chapters. I'm sorry about how screwed up this story is and I'm pretty sure that after I complete this fiction, I'm going to update my other two, at the same time create a new one. I hope to get back the same amount or even more reviews than the previous chapter this time round. So please R&R Thanks. **


	14. Confrontations and Comfort

**Chapter 13 (last chapter)**

Kira along with the others came to the door steps of Rick's residence, being as cautious as ever, the red door was quite a mystery to them but that didn't bother, they were more worried about the possibilities that lie behind that suspicious looking apartment.

"Who'd leave an apartment door open at a time like that?" Cagalli suddenly asked.

Kira and Lacus didn't bother to answer that question, both of them could recognize this place and the location of it is right where everything happened. It pained Lacus much more just simply looking at this place.

Kira however was thinking of something else, he couldn't help but wonder why he didn't realize the outstanding door before. He quickly snapped out of his thoughts, he knew very well that such thoughts could be dealt with some other time and that catching Rick is the prime mission now.

Kira gulped as he took another step towards the door after ensuring the safety beyond it. He hoped to end this whole incident once and for all.

Lightly kicking against the door to open it; still cautious until someone suddenly came.

"May I know what you might be doing here?" A voice was heard from behind them as they were all startled, jumping from shock.

Kira turned around, surprised and startled to see who it was.

"YOU ARE..." He stood there wondering where he saw that face before, it's really familiar but in a friendly way. He finally realized it, standing right there was the old man who gave him directions to Rick's house, minimizing his search time. Though it didn't help much, but it was really much more than he really hoped for.

"Young man, what are you doing here again?" He asked.

Shinn nudged Kira from the back gently. "Kira, this is??"

"An old man who lives around here. He assisted me in the search for Lacus that night and is also another person who fell victim to Rick's wraths." He replied. Kira slowly diverted his attention back to the old man before him before asking, "Sir, do you know where Rick went?" He asked.

"Why are you searching for him for?" He asked. He looked down at Kira's leg, it wasn't fully covered as he was wearing Bermudas. "It's not safe too look for him at this state." He said, pointing towards Kira's recovering wound.

It was still bandaged though it's in a much better condition than before. "Did that chap do that?" He asked. Kira just nodded in reply, he never really intended to expose that injury to the eyes of everyone else but the thought just slipped his mind for a moment.

"Just tell me, sir. Where is Rick?" Kira asked again. The others were getting a little irritated already but they couldn't really blame the man. He was just worried for them but from the way he talked, it really sounded as if Rick is really merciless and dangerous.

"Alright then, I saw him leaving around an hour ago. I don't know where he's going though, he's carrying a luggage with him then so I guess he's moving out. About time though, he's quite a terror to people living around here." He pointed towards the door. "Which is why his neighbors paint red color on his door, it serves to be like a warning but it's a miracle itself that he didn't mind their doings."

"Thanks sir, that's all I can really ask from you but we have to go now so we'll visit you another day!" Kira said as he grabbed onto Lacus's hand running towards the lift yet again.

"Kira!" Athrun suddenly called out from behind. Kira turned around, annoyed to have someone calling out to him at this point of time.

"What is it Athrun? I'm going to catch that freak now and there is not a moment to lose!" Kira shouted. He was desperate to get his hands on Rick. Kira attempted to just proceed in his search not allowing the others to interfere him before Athrun forcefully grabbed his arm.

"But the old man said he's gone an hour ago remember??!!" Athrun shouted, hoping to get Kira to his senses. Kira stood there, he totally forgot about that, but that wasn't enough to keep him from trying to find that guy.

Kira shook off Athrun's hand with strength put into it before turning around. "Then what you suggest we do?? Sit here and do nothing about it and let that beast just get away with it?!" Kira shouted. Cagalli stood out from the side stomping her foot towards Kira. "So what if we run around trying to find him now?!"

"What?!"

"We're searching aimlessly. Before looking for someone, please put in some brain juices along with it! We're not going to find him if we search like a fool!!" She shouted.

Kira finally realized what he was doing, he was way too engaged in his own thoughts of finding Rick and beating the crap out of him, he forgot his purpose then and there. "You're right…"

"Let's just go down to the void deck to talk over this first, I understand your hurry to find Rick but he need to talk things out like Cagalli said. It's one hour, Kira. Not one minute…" Stellar said. "He could've ran away pretty far by now and Orb is not as small as it seems when it comes to a search for a person who's trying to hide from us."

Lacus hugged Kira's arm as she gave Kira a reassuring nod. "Alright then…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rick boarded into the cab he picked up along the road, he's spent the past hour walking to as far as possible while thinking of where he could go. Either ways, he didn't want to get caught by Kira nor the Orb police.

He knew that he won't be getting away with everything he's done and he wasn't ready to surrender yet. He wants to start anew somewhere else, but for now, he'd just flee to as far as possible without anyone noticing first.

"Where to, Sir?" The driver asked.

"East Coast's Ferry Station! And HURRY!" Rick emphasized. He looked at the clock face of his watch, hoping to rush there as quickly as possible. His sixth sense told him that he needs to hurry now or he'll get caught.

The taxi stopped at the traffic light, the wait was long as there were many pedestrians on the streets. Rick was finally getting annoyed, he couldn't afford waiting any longer, to the others, it may seem like a few minutes but to him it seemed like another hour had passed.

Rick got out of his passenger's seat heading towards the other side of the car, pulling the driver out of his seat with much strength before throwing some money at the poor guy who's just left helpless on the road. "Take this and shut up! You hear me?!" Rick threatened.

The taxi driver was petrified as he just nodded to everything Rick said while placing his hand on the notes Rick left for him. Rick sped off ignoring the presence of the traffic polices ahead as the pedestrians on the streets freaked out, running towards the nearest pavements, hoping to save their own lives.

Rick couldn't care much at the honking of the other vehicles and the whistle beeping at him from those traffic police, his aim right then is to just get to the Ferry ticketing office. It's been a forty minutes drive and he's finally nearing the east side of Orb. "Just a little further…" He said to himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"There are three possibilities to where he could have gone to…" Lacus said.

"What are they?" Stellar asked.

"At a time like this, Rick should probably be trying to run away. Since Cagalli and Kira could easily locate his whereabouts without trouble, my guess is that he's trying to run out of Orb." Lacus explained while thinking of the ideas she's getting.

"I agree to that, it's a smart guess though, but where'd we start searching?" Shinn asked.

"I doubt he'd be at the airport since there are so much security polices and cameras around, and by going there, it'll be easy for us to locate where he's went as well." Kira said, holding Lacus close to him while she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Either ways, we can't let go of a possibility and I'd say it's better off to search for there as well. You know that guy has the tendency to use reverse psychology." Lacus said.

"Oh man! How irritating and troublesome can that disgusting guy get?!" Cagalli groaned.

"He wouldn't be considered a villain if he wasn't, would he?" Athrun joked, hoping to tense up the situation but it didn't exactly work since the rest were raking their brains on a way to locate Rick.

Kira sat there for awhile longer while the others were thinking of the biggest possibility to where that guy might've went. "Why don't we split ways then?" He suggested. The others all looked at Kira at the sudden idea to do that. "Athrun and Cagalli, you go to the airport. Shinn and Stellar, you go to the train station while Lacus and I head for the East Coast Ferry station."

"Then we'll contact each other when we locate that guy's whereabouts." Athrun said while the others nodded.

"Let's get going then!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rick sped towards the point where he saw the view of the waters. He stepped on the brakes of the taxi he snatched sharply creating a sharp screech before taking his belongings, abandoning the vehicle since he had no use for it anymore.

He ran around panting heavily to see the sign of the ticketing office not far away. Fortunately he lived nearer to the east side of Orb so it didn't take him too long to reach East Coast.

He staggered up towards the counter. "1 ticket to Berlin please."

"Sir, but the ferry to Berlin just left five minutes ago so you might want to consider going to other places or wait for the next ferry which is in another hour later?" The lady asked politely.

Rick felt like threading her too, but he knew that it's pointless to do that, he need that ride and by doing it, it might cause him to be black listed before he could actually flee. He also figured that it'd be safe to just hang around another hour. "I'll take the next ride."

Rick grabbed his bags, placing them into a rental locker before walking towards the jetty nearby to look at the scenery of the waters from Orb for the last time. He knew that after he reached Berlin, he'll probably never come back to Orb again and that he'll never see the warm ocean for another time anymore.

"Father, you brought me to this state. I'm fleeing now because I don't want to join nor see you again just yet, but I'm sure you'll protect over me huh?" He whispered to himself. "I can never forgive you for everything you did, but you're still my father so if at all you treat me as your son, bless me with this trip."

Rick raised his hands up a little, looking down onto his palm. "What is love?" He asked himself. All of the sudden, he felt his heart tugging like something is going to happen.

"Huh?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kira and Lacus were taking the shortest route towards the Ferry station as the short cut was only known to the upper hands of Orb. It was made known to them by Cagalli to get to the place in the shortest possible amount of time.

"Kira…" Lacus suddenly said.

"Yes, Lacus?" Kira suddenly asked as he placed his free hand onto Lacus's hand which is resting on her lap. "Please be safe when we reach there. Athrun and Shinn aren't around this time round so you have to let your guard up at all times, you hear me?"

Kira looked towards Lacus's direction for a moment before looking back to the windscreen. "As long as it's a request from you, Lacus…" He promised.

They are just a stone throw away from the Ferry port now and as if affinity, they spotted a guy with a back view like those that resembled Rick's. "That's Rick alright…" Kira said.

Lacus was about to take out her cell phone to contact the others about their search before Kira grabbed her wrist gently, shaking his head. "This is between the three of us, Lacus. We'll have to solve this internally once and for all so don't call the rest for the time being."

Lacus stared at Kira for a moment before understanding his request. "I understand Kira…let's go."

Kira and Lacus were slowly and cautiously approaching towards the jetty, trying to keep out of Rick's side as much as possible. He seemed to be just there looking at the sea. "I didn't know he had an emotional side to his crooked heart." Kira said.

"Don't say that, Kira. Remember…Rick has a sad past as well and he too deserves to be understood as much as we do. But unlike us, he didn't have family or friends whom he can fall back on when he was alone…" Lacus said.

The both of them slowly approached before Rick suddenly turned around facing straight at them, like in a flash, pulling out a small dagger pointing towards them before grabbing an old lady beside him who's just fishing.

"Don't come closer…" Rick said, pointing the shiny dagger towards the old woman, letting the tip of the blade face her throat. The old lady was shocked at what happened as she struggled with her might to get out of his grasp.

"What do you want, Rick?" Kira asked sternly, looking at the old lady who's terrified from the sudden events. He didn't dare to make any sudden movements for fear to put an innocent life at risk.

"What do you think, Yamato?" He smirked while his hands shivered.

Lacus was about to step forward before Kira put up his hand to stop her from taking another step closer to the scene. "Let her go now…" Kira said calmly. "Let her go and nothing will happen."

Rick stared at Kira coldly, bursting out into a heavy laughter. "Wouldn't it be stupid to let a hostage go?" He asked while laughing at Kira once again. "How nice of you to pay another visit to me though, it's really my honor and to bring more fun into this visit, you brought my precious Lacus Clyne along with you as well?"

Kira clenched his fist, he had no mood for jokes with this guy, it's almost like Rick's out of mental control over even himself. Kira looked towards Lacus nodding at her, reassuring that it'll all be fine. He turned back towards Rick who's still in grip of the elderly woman.

"It's nice to see you Lacus dear. Missed me during these few weeks? Of course you did." Rick laughed like he was going to go berserk any time. His hair was all messed up and his shirt is wrinkled, dirtied and had many buttons loose. He is in a complete mess now.

"What do you want, Rick. Just go ahead and shoot!" Kira shouted.

Rick wasn't at all taken aback at the loud tone of Kira's voice. "Let me get out of Orb peacefully…" He said. "I'm tired of this hide and seek game, just let me off and this old lady will be fine." He tightened his grip around her neck again causing her to cringe.

"Don't!" Kira shouted reaching out his hand before realizing that Rick hasn't made any drastic movements yet. He hesitated for awhile, looking at the hostage in Rick's hand who was on the verge to tears before looking up at Rick, clutching his fist again.

"So I see, you want to beat me up," Rick mocked, looking at Kira's hand movement. "So is it a yes or a no?" Rick asked again, bringing the dagger closer to the neck of the old woman. The setting sun caused the rose colored sky to shine brightly onto the blade as it shined again, not in beauty but in threat.

"Ok…I'll let you go, just let go of that woman now. She's perfectly innocent and has nothing to do with this…" Kira finally said. Lacus was shocked at what Kira just said but she was well aware that she'd do the same if she was in his position as well. It's a life they are looking at right then. Rick is capable of doing anything and that includes hurting the opposition if he has to as Lacus was already exposed to much of those abuse.

Rick widened his eyes in shock as he slowly narrowed his eyes again before smirking. He looked towards Lacus's direction as she did the same to face him back as well. "Don't try any tricks, my friend. You know that I'm capable of doing anything if I found out you have another agenda… or rather, your girl knows. Aren't I right, Lacus?"

Lacus just frowned as she continued to keep her eyes towards his directions. The honking of the ferry is finally heard as Rick cautiously walked up to the port, not letting go of the woman in his arms to prevent any sudden movements made by Kira.

"You're a smart guy, Yamato. If you keep this cool of yours till I leave, all of us have nothing to lose and this will be the end of our ties forever." Rick smirked. Kira didn't say anything but follow him towards the direction Rick was headed. He knew that any more time lose, Rick will really get away.

Rick reached the edge of the port as he was ready to enter the ferry any time soon; he swiftly pushed the old woman away as Lacus went up front to catch a hold of her before she fall as Rick quickly turned around attempting to flee.

Kira saw this happening as he wasted no time, running up towards Rick, grabbing him by the shoulders firmly before Rick turned around with a back swing, slitting the dagger across his arm. It didn't make Kira flinch at all, he predicted this as much.

Kira used his unwounded hand to grab the wrist of the hand which Rick held the dagger in, using the other to stop his other hand from hitting him. The competence of strength is at stake. Kira used all his strength to turn Rick around, pushing him down towards the floor.

Kira understood the dangers of Rick holding a weapon as he quickly pounces down carefully, trying to take away the blood stained dagger in his hands.

During which, Rick suddenly laughed again, "This is fun, isn't it Yamato? Doesn't this scene just remind you of the past?"

Kira didn't find his old remark funny at all, if Rick isn't going to repent from his mistakes, then he's giving him no chance or room for escape either. Kira pulled the dagger out of his hand quickly while grazing his palm as it slid up the blade of it.

Rick quickly took this chance to push Kira down the floor as he got back up above him quickly, switching positions. "Give it up, Kira Yamato. You're already wounded but I'm in a perfect condition. Don't you see that you're at a disadvantage now?" He said as he grabbed Kira by the throat in a firm grip.

Kira placed one hand onto Rick's hand trying to remove it from choking him as he slowly used his other hand to reach for the dagger which didn't fly too far away from the position. Rick saw what Kira was doing as he quickly loosen his grip and pounced for Kira's hand as Kira finally picked the dagger upright.

It all happened in split seconds as Rick suddenly saw the blade pointing upwards, but is unable to stop himself from falling onto it as it pierced right into his chest. Lacus was so shocked from all those at the corner as she quickly squatted down, hugging her knees close to her chest, burying her face within.

Kira was shocked beyond words as well as he flipped Rick around to see Rick holding onto his hand which hasn't let go of the dagger.

"So does this determine who's winner?" Rick coughed as he felt his vision darkening.

"Why'd you say so?" Kira asked.

Rick just smirked at him before chuckling again, causing himself to choke and cough heavily. "So my dad didn't see me through at all. He's never did in my entire life though…" He struggled as he looked towards Kira, feeling himself losing out of time.

"I'd say this is goodbye but it's a pity that our game ended this way, isn't it?" He panted heavily to gather as much oxygen as possible, "But I'm unhappy to lose to you, Yamato. I'd be loads happier if I didn't die in your hands, so this is it." Rick said before plunging the dagger deeper into his chest, ending his breath instantly as he fell down, dead.

His blood stained hands losing strength as it fell towards the ground. Kira slowly loosen grip of the dagger as Lacus quickly rushed to beside him, burying her face in his chest.

"Towards the end, he still died in his own honor, putting his pride in place." Kira whispered to her as he used his unstained hand to hug her, letting her cry. Rick fell right before him, but he knew very well that Rick chose to end his life himself.

The people around the port just stared at the man lying in them pool of bloods. He didn't seem like he's been suffering, instead, he seemed like he died away peacefully. Kira and Lacus slowly walked through the crowds, leaving the scene.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A month later**

The school bell rang as the six of them gathered together during recess once again. Getting together, complaining about boring classes and even fun ones for some of them.

"This feels just like before all the trouble started huh?" Stellar squealed.

"Yeah, I've never felt so good in school in a long time!!" Athrun answered. "Today's Lacus's birthday isn't it? Why not we celebrate it tonight? How 'bout that??"

"YEAH!! I LOVE PARTY!!!" Cagalli shouted.

"Because it'll get you fat when you keep eating!" Shinn joked. Cagalli looked towards his direction sending a death glare right at him. "You're so dead, Shinn!!" Cagalli said as she started chasing Shinn around.

Lacus and Kira giggled in the middle of all the excitement. "Pardon me people, have fun with your catching sister but me and Lacus have other business to attend to…" Kira suddenly said. Lacus looked up at him with a shocked face.

"what's this about, Kira." Lacus asked. Kira smiled at her as he bent down to her ear whispering. "It's a surprise…"

"What's so secretive there, Kira?? Come on…out with it!!"

"OHH KIRA HAS A SECRET HE'S KEEPING FROM US!!!" Athrun and Shinn teased, making Kira blush. "You will know in time to come, so please spare us a few minutes for now." Kira said as he smiled at Lacus who returned it.

Kira gently grabbed Lacus's hand, pulling her away from the crowd of their rowdy friends. Kira is really nervous about this but it's a birthday gift he's been planning for a long time. He slowly led Lacus to towards the corridor of the canteen.

"So what is it, Kira?" Lacus asked expectantly. She could see his nervousness from the sweat droplets on his palm and forehead, she also detected redness on his cheeks as he battled himself, trying to find a way to come through with those seemingly 'hard to voice out' words.

"Ahh….Lacus…" Kira stuttered. He took a deep breath. _'You can to it Yamato, it's now or never!! You planned for this so just say it as naturally as possible.' _Kira slowly breathed out some cold air from his mouth as he cleared his throat.

"During this period of time, Lacus, we've been through so much…such that I really felt my need to have you by my side. My worst days were surfaced, the day you ran away because you misunderstood me and Corene. The time when I found out that you've been kidnapped, when I heard your screams and cries. I never want to hear you in such sadness or agony again, Lacus. I want to keep you by my side, I want to protect you. From the time I found you, I knew that I have to seize every moment I have with you after then, I knew that you are my partner Lacus. I want to keep you safe and happy, never letting you come to any form of threats, dangers of fears anymore. So I'll do all I can to keep that smile on your face forever. Please marry me…" Kira finally said.

Lacus was shocked beyond words. She used both her hands to cover her mouth as she widened her eyes before slowly softening her expression smiling at Kira. Kira slowly pulled out a pair of custom made rings in a box. Kira put in all efforts to just make that. It may not be a super expensive ring, but the thought itself is priceless.

The meaning behind those plain rings with both their names on it is treasure itself as Lacus felt a warm tear slowly trickle down the corner of her eyes. She quickly pulled Kira into a tight embrace as if he'd fly away if she let go.

"I've been waiting for this day, Kira. Even before, when I was frightened, I was calmed down by the thoughts of you. I felt so relieved just hearing your voice through the phone the other day, I felt like I could give the world up to just be by your side again. I never doubted that you wouldn't be there for me, I was only afraid then that I wouldn't take it enough to be there for you again. I was afraid of submitting to those bitter times, afraid of giving up just by the thought that you haven't gave up. I love you, Kira!!" Lacus replied.

"So that means you accept right??" Kira asked sheepishly as they reluctantly pulled out of each other's embrace, still unable to keep their hands off each other, they slowly leaned their face in, close to one another till their lips are touching.

"Keep it down, Shinn!!" Cagalli suddenly shouted which caused the both of them to jump while wandering around to see their four friends hiding behind a wall.

Shinn, Cagalli, Athrun and Stellar were shocked for a moment before they slowly came out of their hiding place, with a very angry Kira facing them. "Cagalli, you are so dead!!" Kira said.

The four of them cheered out for Kira and Lacus as they kept insisting they continue their previous incomplete gesture. Kira and Lacus smiled at each other as Lacus blushed in a deep shade of red out of embarrassment. Kira decided to make the first move this time as he leaned down to capture her lips with Lacus returning it.

**--end—**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Disappointing ending to some?? Hehe not to make the wedding and everything because I am getting really tired. I was previously trying to look for a way to continue Love's Test and A Chance of Fate or even Love of a Lifetime, but I realized that I've been dragging this for a long time. I really want to thank readers who read this lousy first fic of mine and I hope that I haven't really disappointed you guys so far. I still have other stories to continue on so I hope to continue writing. Of course, my school holidays are nearing to an end so that will leave me with little time to write when the new semester arrives as I have to prepare for a major exam, but hey who am I to complain? Writing satisfies me and hopefully you readers as well. I'm sorry if the ending is a little rushed as well. I will be updating A Chance of Fate next so please review if you still want to see my other stories updated too R&R!!**


End file.
